Halo Knights: An Epic Tale Part Two
by Big Boss Pugh
Summary: After escaping from the mad facility known as Hoax Fortress, the heroes undergo a dangerous transformation. Sho, Kanji, and later Kao, must now put aside their differences and accept their new destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 8: Kao, the Unstoppable Wolf**

The moon light shines brightly on the abandon section of what use to be a town center for the wondrous Barter Town. Although the city begins to quiet down, more conflict begins to rise elsewhere. Surrounded by broken down cars and old, ruin buildings, the young pair, Kanji and Sho, stand against Yamagata. The duo was ready to repel his attacks, but Yamagata stands ready to bear down an unimaginable wrath. Sho was ready yet cautious. Kanji was nervous yet willing. They had gained much experience during their last fights, but old foe Yamagata smiles at the two with delight despite that he stands alone. With the conflict raging on, old wounds would be reopened and many more would be made.

Sho asks, "How did you know that we were different?"

Yamagata says, "During our fight at the Big Brawl, the small open wound on your arm revealed to me who you are. I just didn't catch on to who you were till after my gang lost so easily to you. I should have known you two were just like the last two spies that came here from Hoax Fortress. How else could you have bested me in battle, moved faster than Ken, and caused the mighty ice master Guan to exhaust his strength?"

Kanji protests, "Now hold on there, Yamagata. We are nothing like those that came here before us. We are merely escapees from that horrid place. Please, do not mistake us for being in league with them."

Yamagata laughs loudly and says, "I do not care if you are escapees or if you joined hands with the monsters of Hoax Fortress. That is not what matters to me."

They relax their guard, but Yamagata reveals more of his true intentions.

He continues, "Although you both are from the Hoax Fortress, Barter Town had its great battle with foes like you before. A few months ago, an army of men, or so we thought, came to Barter Town ready to make war on us. I, of course, was in charge of two large gangs at the moment of their arrival. First, they tried to make us submit by persuading us with fancy words. Our leaders easily turned away all offers of talk; in fact, we sent the severed head of their emissary back to their leader and looked down upon them. The enemy responds with war. That is where Barter Town's greatest fighters showed their skills, power, and strength to be more than enough for them. As we beat the enemy back, only a score of the enemy remain standing against our mighty three hundred veteran fighters. We easily sent more than enough people at them, but they took us by surprise. The enemy changed on us and soon, the battle went their way. Every single soldier of the enemy seemed to be able to take on fifty of our combatants. Dozen upon dozen of us were taken captive, and many more of our people lay dead in the sands. Even I, the amazing Yamagata, fell to hands of a powerful foe that proved he was a very tiger of battle. The loss for Barter Town against Hoax Fortress was more than any of us could bear. I can still see the dead bodies all over the ground. I can still hear the battle cry of the enemy. Even after we slowly begin to rebuild from our lost, we still got no rest from them. Later on, after we recovered from the great lost, two spies from Hoax Fortress tried to gain trust among the locals. Unfortunately, they didn't realize how easily I betrayed their trust by letting everyone know of their plan to overtake us. Once the people knew who they were, the mobs of Barter Town took great pleasure in killing them slowly and painfully. The mob even decided to hang the heads of the two spies on pikes at the center of our tallest building. To this day, those heads are there to remind our foes of Hoax Fortress that we will not bow a knee or submit to their want or rule."

The demise of the spies sent chills down the spine of Sho and Kanji. Fearing for their safety, they look to each other in agreement. Yamagata removes his cape.

"I may have lost a lot when I battled you Sho, but I will not suffer another defeat. I am more than powerful enough to handle you both. Once everyone knows what you are, you won't live to make it through tomorrow. But first, I believe pain must be repaid."

Kanji points to Yamagata, "I don't know if you got hit on your head too hard, but you don't have a chance against us, foolish man. Surrender now, if you want to not suffer another loss. You stand against two powerful opponents, and you barely made it against Sho. I seriously doubt your chances against both of us will be any better much less surviving."

Sho adds, "I would not mind finishing you off Yamagata, but I don't think you have what it takes since not only do I know all your moves, but the moves of your allies are well remembered by Kanji and me. But if you think you can stop us, show me what you got."

Yamagata pops the muscle in his neck. In an instance, he moves before the eyes of Sho and Kanji. With lighting fast moves, he appears behind the duo crushing his elbows in the back of them. The duo stumbles forward, but they quickly regain their balance. They could not believe their sights. Enraged by the sudden surprise attack, Sho and Kanji go on the offensive. As they charge at their foe, they move to the left and right to try and confuse him. Once they got close enough, they begin to assault Yamagata. Yamagata easily stops all their attacks with one arm for each of them. As hard as they fought, Kanji and Sho could not get the better of him. They both try to ambush him from behind, but Yamagata surprises them with a double kick to their face. They fall backwards a second time, but the young pair quickly follow up from the attack. Yamagata jumps high into the air after evading their back attack. Sho and Kanji try to use their signature element attack, but it slips their mind that they can't use any element force. Yamagata takes advantage of their forgetfulness. He aims his palms at each of them. The air begins to gather within his hands. After enough is collected, Yamagata fires two wind spheres at his foes. The duo dive for the side, and the wind spheres crush the ground. The impact is so strong it leaves the ground cracked. Yamagata lands on the ground. Kanji unleash a wave of insults at him.

Yamagata smirks at Kanji, saying, "What's the matter, Kanji? You can't stop me yourself? Here, I will make it easier just for you. I will leave only one hand behind my back."

Kanji's rage blinds him. The young hero could no longer contain his anger. In a frenzy, Kanji charges head on at Yamagata. Sho sees a small, deadly surprise glowing behind the back of Yamagata. He calls out to his friend, but he pays no attention to any warnings.

Kanji screams, "I will crush you! Your will fall today!"

Kanji leaps high into the air ready to come crashing down on him. As Yamagata waits, the tip of his right fingers glow brightly. Yamagata points his finger tips at his foe.

Yamagata shouts, "You want me? Well, accept this offer! Sonic Gun Blast!"

With his finger tips flashing, a set of light blue rings shoot out from Yamagata's fingers. Kanji sees the attack coming, but he could not defend against it in time. The blast slams against his entire left side. The explosion causes Sho to shield his eyes. Kanji falls from the sky. Sho looks over to see his partner lying motionless on the ground with smoke rising off of his body. Yamagata laughs proudly. Sho quickly turns to him. He ginds his teeth and hatred flashes in his eyes.

Sho says, "You damn, ungrateful dog!"

Yamagata replies, "If your enemy can easily be irritated, seek to further humiliate him. I didn't think Kanji could be that easy. I am quite surprised that he has a temper like you, but I never thought my Sonic Gun would easily kill him so quick. It was merely to stun him or wound him. Yet, he could not withstand such an attack. Now that he is no more."

The lost of his comrade filled Sho with determination to continue. As the two fighters stand ready to engage one another, an eerie sound cuts through the air. Yamagata and Sho see the ground tear to pieces near them and quickly jump away from the surprise. From the side of them, a sudden blast made of rock and stone slams into the ground. They both look in the direction from where the blast came from. Out from the alley, he strolls into the opening. The dark individual wears heavy shoes, strapped up pants, a black shirt, and a dark cape over his face. The mysterious person points to them.

Yamagata shouts, "Foolish person! Best stick to your own affairs and not those that are of mine!"

As Yamagata turns his attention away from the new person, he feels a tremendous pain on the left side of his face. The punch from the mystery person sends Yamagata stumbling backwards. Sho is amazed at what he sees, but he dare not approach the stranger. Yamagata caresses his face from the pain and looks to the stranger.

He says, "Ok, tough guy. Now it is mine turn to send you on your way."

Yamagata charges at his new foe and begins his assault. Although he fought feverishly, he could not lay a single hand on the caped fighter. Sho looks on eagerly to see if Yamagata would fall to the strange newcomer. After the sixth bout, Yamagata stops his attacks. Barely standing on both feet, he breathes heavily and waits for the next move to be made. In a display of quickness, the caped fighter moves against him with lighting fast moves. Yamagata tries his best to guard against the barrage, but he could not withstand each hit. The stranger throws Yamagata head first into the soil. The stranger waits patiently. Sho marvels at the amazing skills the stranger possesses, but it was not enough. Yamagata rises to his feet and turns about to face the mysterious person. With his face covered with dirt marks and a bloody cheek, Yamagata's anger reaches toward the heavens.

Yamagata stomps his foot in a rage. He says, "I don't care who you are, but this is where your life ends. I have suffered at the hands of one person and shall not suffer at the hands of a stranger in the same day."

Yamagata rips off his shirt like before. He let out a mighty roar. Sho looks on at him to see his body tremble under great strain. The area all around begins to shakes. The ground underneath him starts to break up. The stranger waits calmly and patiently. Sho steps back as far as he could to witness the spectacle. The sweat on Yamagata rolls down his body. He places his hands together. Within his hands, heat lines and small flakes of fire begin to draw to the center of the open space. The more the heat and fire gathered, the more Yamagata begins to sweat. The heat and fire flakes slowly begin to create a sphere of fire. Soon, the small sphere of fire has rings of fire circling around it and grows in size. Within moments, Yamagata holds a very large sphere of fire with drops of fire liquid falling to the earth and rings of fire circling about it. He aims the oversize sphere at the caped fighter. Yamagata's battle cry stretches across the area as he releases the oversize sphere at his opponent.

The sphere shoots at a high speed towards the opponent. The stranger does not move nor does he put up a guard against it. Once the large flaming sphere slams full blast onto the caped crusader, the entire area erupts from the impact. A few windows begin to crack and many more shatter from the aftershock. There is dust around the area. It was hard to see with the dust clearing. Sho and Yamagata look to see the remains. The only thing that is left in the area is a small piece of cloth now black and burnt. Sho is shocked by the damage Yamagata has caused.

He turns to him, "I can't believe that you know how to use that! That was the Magma Shot!"

Yamagata smiles with delight and says, "Ah, I see you know what the Mega Magma Shot is. Lots of people know how to use the blast but very few learn how to truly control it. There is not that many people left in the world that can have complete control over the most powerful fire blast in the world. I doubt even a runt like yourself could handle the strongest fire element. I am glad you had this chance to see it once, because now it will be used against you as well."

Yamagata uses the aggressive stance to ready his charge. Sho takes the defensive posture awaiting his assault. The wind blows softly across the open field. A piece of window glass falls to the floor in a nearby building. As Yamagata uses his quickness to rush upon Sho, a sudden impact crushes his back. Before another step is taken, Yamagata falls to the ground on bended knees. Sho could not believe what he sees as he looks at the attacker. The same caped stranger was Kao in disguise. Kao may have lost his hood to his cape, but his desire to live would not let him pass on. Yamagata tries to stand back to his feet, but Kao grabs his arm. In an amazing display of strength, Kao throws him far into a building. The mighty warrior crashes through the window. At the end of his surprise assault, Kao launches small earth spheres near the building. The earth spheres devastate the podiums of the building and cause it to come crumbling down on top of Yamagata. Sho looks on at the damage.

Sho looks to Kao and says, "Boy, I am glad to see you here. Thanks for helping me get out of that problem. How did you get here?"

As Sho tries to approach him, Kao speaks unhappy.

Kao says, "You left me to die. I will cause you great pain before I let you die."

Sho sees the seriousness in Kao stance. He looks over to Kanji and tries to move towards him; however, Kao roars loudly in Kanji's direction causing him to slide back away from the field. Sho turns his focus back to Kao.

He says, "What are you doing? You are free just like us. We can get out of here before anyone knows about us. Why are you doing this?"

Kao holds a tiny rock in his hand. He flicks it at the feet of Sho. Seeing the small hole near his feet, Sho tries to run in another direction. Kao shoots two earth spheres just ahead of Sho. The spheres fly right pass him smashing in two different areas. One sphere crashes in the ground just barely in front of Sho. The other hits the front door of a building. Realizing that running away and hiding can't help him much, Sho turns to face Kao once again.

Sho says, "I see that you won't let me leave here with Kanji. If I must fight you, then so be it."

Kao removes what is left of his cape from his back. He tightens his fists and gnashes his teeth with rage. Kao looks to the sky and screams loudly into the night. Sho looks on carefully to see him change. Kao begins to tremble. His body starts to increase in size. Next, light blue hair starts to extend out from the back of his arms and even rips through his pants legs at the back; in fact, the same colored hair changes atop out his head. The finger nails grow out into razor, sharp claws. Lastly, the eyes of Kao change from brown to light blue. After the transformation is complete, Kao raises his head back up to the sky once more and lets out an inhuman wolf howl that rings all across the area. Sho could not believe what he saw when Kao stood before him. Kao had become a wolf man-animal.

Sho says, "When did you learn this? Your body is different. You can transform into a man-animal?"

Kao points to Sho and says, "If I beat you, they will let me go."

Sho tries to back away, but he feels a crush on his stomach. The pain is so strong Sho stumbles backwards grabbing his gut. He tries to stand up, but a swift kick connects to his face. The valiant warrior falls to the dirt on his back. Sho quickly rolls out the way before Kao rams his knee into his head. Sho tries to leap away from the battle, but Kao grabs him by the ankle. With a little effort, Kao flings Sho to the ground. Kao howls proudly at his amazing display of power. Sho's eyes widen with rage. He jumps quickly to his feet and turns about to gaze at Kao.

He says, "If you came looking for a fight, then let's do this."

Sho takes the aggressive stance and readies his hands for combat. Kao anxiously waits with a smirk forming across his face. Sho sprints towards his Kao. He didn't think too much of his chances, but he was no longer running. Once they were close enough, Kao and Sho begin their bout. The battle went on for ten bouts. Neither of the fighters showed any sign of weakness nor fault. Every kick brushes pass their head; every punch collided against an elbow. The fight seemed to have no end between the two. Towards the thirteenth bout, Sho begins to lose the advantage. He is beaten down and beaten back with every powerful hit from Kao. Although Sho did manage a few comebacks, he could not withstand the onslaught Kao gave. After being thrown to the side, Sho quickly jumps back to his feet. Kao rushes at Sho. Before he could react, Sho is kicked in the side. The kick sends Sho flying through the air, but he quickly recovers from the hit. Sho jumps high into the air.

He thinks, "What else is there to use? He is just too strong."

As Sho continues to rise in the air, he feels a sudden ache in the back of his head. In quick reaction, he set his body into motion for his next attack. Sho turns his back to the sky with both of his hands placed together. He points the palms of his hands towards Kao as he slowly begins to draw heat in the center. Sho's hands gather small flakes of fire. The more of the heat that gathers, the hotter it becomes. A large burst of fire appears in the center of his hands. There are rings of fire circling around it and drops of fire liquid fall to the earth. Sho focuses his hands at Kao, shooting the very same Magma Sphere straight at him. Kao easily jumps to the side. The oversized sphere of fire curves away from the ground and continues to follow him. Sho does his best to hold the powerful magma blast in his hands as it gives chase to Kao. Kao runs on both his hands and feet to try and escape the blast. The fire keeps coming closer to him despite how fast Kao runs. Instantly, he stops running.

Kao turns about and screams, "No more running!"

In a reckless display of might, Kao holds his right hand forward grasping the wrist with his left hand. The magma shot slams hard into his palm. Although the blast is stopped by Kao's hand, the eruption sends a shockwave of heat all around shattering the rest of the remaining windows. Sho lands back on the ground exhausted after using his new found power. As the smoke clears away, Kao emerges from the smoke still standing strong; however, his shirt is gone with a few black spots and scars are on his body. The soil in front of Kao looks as if someone peeled away at the ground. Sho could not believe the amount of damage he caused against his foe yet he still did not go down.

Kao says, "You are very strong. But, you are not strong enough."

Kao uses the assault posture to ready his attack. Sho stands firm and on guard for whatever may come his way. After raising his hand high into the sky, a small group of rocks float above Kao's head. Kao throws his arm forward. The small rocks blow right at Sho. Kao smiles greatly at his feat, but Sho looks around and finds nothing wrong with him.

He says, "Is that the best you can do? A few rocks aren't strong enough to hurt…me?"

Sho looks down at his mid-section and sides to see small cuts on him. He clinches his wounds and looks back up to see another set of rocks come at him. The rocks hit Sho in the face causing small scratches to form. One set of rocks hit him in the leg, and he falls to the earth weaken.

Kao laughs greatly and says, "If you think that hurts so much, wait till I use the attack at full strength."

He takes his throwing stance. Kao raises his right hand and left hand to the sky. The area all around him becomes very shaky. From the ground behind his back, a massive rock sphere forms in Kao's hands. Kao reforms the huge rock into a group of razor, sharp arrow heads. Sho tries to use his new found blast a second time, but the wounds from the last attack affect him greatly. After a moment of wait, Kao smiles eagerly at his foe. Knowing what would fall on him, Sho tries to move away. The wound on his leg sends powerful pain surging through him. Sho falls back down to the ground, unable to even defend himself.

Kao shouts, "Now I am going send you back to Hoax Fortress broken and destroyed!"

A loud noise, traveling at a high rate of speed, moves across the area. Kao brings his arm forward, but a sudden blast crushes his back. A set of light blue rings slams into Kao. The impact of the attack is so strong that he throws the group of rock arrow heads to the far right. The rock arrow heads pass Sho and smashes into a building. The front structure cracks all around before it comes crashing down. Sho looks at the damage done to the building and gazes at Kao to see the young boy fall to the earth. Kao moans and groans from his back wound. He tries his best to stand back up, but he is unable to even sit up. After a short time, he passes out with his back looking a bloody mess. Kao changes back into his human form and shrinks back to his regular size. Sho looks in the direction of where the blast came from and sees an amazing sight. Kanji was back on his feet barely standing with his left hand pointing in the form of a gun.

Sho waves to Kanji saying, "I thought you were dead. How did you learn that attack and survive it?"

Kanji replies, "I don't know. I guess that after getting hit by the attack my body sort of went into an odd phase. I remembered what Yamagata hit me with. After I woke back up, I managed to use what I just had learned. Despite the painful experience, the attack Yamagata used on me is very good for a new technique to have."

Kanji walks over to the weaken Sho and helps him to his feet. They both look to Kao hearing him moan from the pain. Kanji was keen on leaving the boy, but Sho surprises him.

Sho says, "The least we can do is get him to the hospital. He may not make it without some form of treatment."

"Have you been sucking on that sap from the bar too much," ask Kanji. Then he continues. "He just tried to kill you; however, you want to help him. What will we profit from this? There is no sense in helping this vagabond, knowing he might try and kill us later."

Sho replies, "If you don't want to help me, then don't even bother. He may be an enemy but he is still a young boy. How can you look the world in the face and call yourself righteous?"

Sho wobbles over to the fallen boy and tries to help him up. He tries his best to pick up Kao, but his own bloody scars get the best of him. Even with a bloody leg, Sho struggles so hard to help Kao up. Soon, a familiar hand helps him bring Kao to his feet. Sho looks over at Kanji who throws one arm over his shoulder.

He says, "I can still look the world in the face and still be a heartless person. But, I shall not leave you in despair."

Sho chuckles at the weak speech Kanji makes, and they begin to haul Kao off with them. The journey from the abandon section of Barter Town is long and tiring. They stop a few times during the walk to rest up on their own wounds. After a full hour of walking, they arrive at the bar of where many locals help them. Kanji rushes into the bar to retrieve the prize money that he left with the owner. Sho is bandaged up by the locals with the available supplies they have. They even patch up Kao as best they could. Sho and Kanji place Kao in a cart bed just by the shop. The duo grabs a hold on the side bars and begins to shove the cart to the hospital. They could hear many people saying their farewells and goodnights to each other as they turn in for the night. As the pair push the cart, the journey leads them pass more of Barter Town's shops for food, clothes, armor, weapons, and accessories. Within minutes, they arrive at a long, one story building. The outward appearance is worn out with many hollow openings to provide air to those that need it. After pushing the cart near the building, a nearby assistant rushes out to see the problem. He quickly calls for more aid from within the hospital and more nurses, doctors, and assistants rush outside to help Kao, Kanji, and Sho. Upon entrance of the hospital, they see thin drapes hanging in the door way with two small waiting areas at the left and right side. As the three are moved into the next area, Sho notices the four desks where the clerks sit at. They keep names and records of those who need medicine and treatment. Lastly, Kanji notices the long area in front of his eyes. There are beds at the right and left side with the same colored drapes that hung over the overheads of the patients. Some had broken limps, and many more were marked critical due to deadly wounds. Moments later, Sho and Kanji are treated for their wounds, but they didn't require much. Kao receives the most aid from all that could help. From cotton balls to soak up the blood to bandages for wrapping up his bleeding scars, Kao is soon half-mummified. After a few minutes, Sho is sent to the waiting area with Kanji to await the results of how badly Kao is. Kanji gets up and walks to towards the entrance way and hears two people chatting outside. After peeking just around the edge of the opening, Kanji sees one hooded individual and tall person speak together.

The tall person says, "So, you are certain of what you heard? That we have two man-animals here again?"

The hooded individual replies, "Yes, I am certain of what I have been told. There is a possibility that there may be three instead of two. They may be trying to find a way to get the best of us. We had better go and tell the others least we should fall victim to their plans."

As Kanji looks at the two walk off, the hooded person walks with a limp. Kanji keeps his eyes sharp for any other locals who may know of their horrid secret. He turns his focus back to Sho. One of the doctors speaks to Sho regarding Kao and his wounds. Kanji joins them.

The female doctor says, "His wounds are great; however, he will recover. Whoever shot at his back just gave him a bunch of small, bloody scars. The ones on his legs and torso though are a bit more permanent than the ones on his back. He must have gone through a great deal to get those. He will have to stay overnight. In the morning, he can go."

Sho thanks the lady for the good news and heads outside. Kanji pays the hospital fee to cover Kao's treatment. On the outside of the hospital, Sho gazes at the sky to see the moon ready to be revealed. Kanji joins him by his side in a fury.

Sho says, "What is wrong with you?"

Kanji replies, "I can't believe it. I shot him in the back with the Sonic Gun, and he will be fine in the morning? What kind of human is Kao?"

Sho answers, "Well, at least he is going to be ok. Hopefully, he will not bother to look for us once we leave."

As Kanji still walks in circles over what has happen, Sho looks back to the sky. As the moon creeps out from behind the clouds, the land lights up. Every dark alley becomes visible to the naked eye. The horizon of the streets could truly be seen for its beauty. Sho gazes deeply into the moon. All else around him becomes nothing more than a silent grave. Suddenly, an awakening occurs within Sho. Kanji stops for a moment and gazes at Sho to see him standing still like a stoned person.

"Hey Sho, you ok?" asked Kanji.

With a surprising backhand, Sho knocks his friend to the ground and groans loudly. Kanji rubs his face and looks back at Sho to see him scream. Sho grabs his face and memories of his younger life begin to come back to him. He beats his hands against the ground in a rage like never before. The hospital staff comes outside to see all the commotion. Kanji steps back away from Sho as he slowly undergoes an odd change. His hair grows longer than ever. The same black hair grows out from the back of his arms and legs as it rips through his clothes. Sho claws at his shirt and even his feet break through his straw shoes. His body increases pass its normal form making him larger than ever. His feet change into a beast like form with his finger nails stretching out further than ever. Sho's teeth become razor sharp. The color of his eyes changes completely dark. Once the change is complete, Sho lifts his head up high into the sky and roars loudly into the night with an inhuman beastly cry. Kanji and the hospital staff are stunned by how Sho changes. The hospital staff all rush inside and shut off all lights within the facility. As everyone looks upon Sho, his new form strikes fear into the hearts of many. The long, black hair is big and thick. The size of Sho is incredible. Kanji calls to Sho, but he slowly moves to him with caution.

He says, "What in God's name caused you to change?"

Sho replies, "I don't know what has happened. I feel usually different."

"He has transcended to his man-animal form," said a voice from elsewhere.

Kanji and Sho turn about to see a mysterious woman come forward from a dark alley. She has emerald eyes, a fresh complexion, and bright face. In the moment of confusion, neither Sho nor Kanji knew what was going on; however, all would soon be made clear and would change the lives of Sho and Kanji forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 9: Oath in Barter Town**

The violent storm of evolution had come too soon. He transcended to the next stage. All the wandering eyes could see is a frightening beast with a rage like no other. Under the bright full moon, Sho stood changed before all who could see him. The hospital staff stayed inside the building away from him. They look at him from the hollow openings of the hospital whispering among each other. Kanji circles around him and examines closely. Sho keeps his attention on the mysterious woman who emerged from the dark alley.

"You are just like the ones who came here before you. They, too, had the same abilities you do. You have become what they have."

Sho replies, "What are you talking about? How do you know what I have become? Who are these others?"

Kanji adds, "Who are you? Where did you obtain such knowledge?"

Before any more words could pass between the three, Sho groans loudly and starts to change back into his former self. The hair on his body sinks back into his skin. His claws shrink back to finger nails and his feet change back to normal. The color of his eyes reverts back to brown. Sho falls to the earth weaken, breathing heavily after the transformation. Kanji rushes over to help him stand.

The woman says, "Just like the ones before. You just now learned how to change into it, but you can't control it yet. It will take time for you to master the change. Come with me back to my humble home. I will tell you all that I know."

Sho weakly protests, "What makes you think we trust you? Why should we?"

Kanji answers, "A crowd of people from the hospital saw your change and are afraid to come outside. Not to mention, we did leave the money in there, so I doubt they will just take it for themselves. And what other choice do we have but to trust her? Our money will be safe once Kao wakes up and takes it, leaving us broke again."

The woman chuckles under her breath and says, "Your friend has a point. Who would dare trust you now that they know you are a man-animal? Who would dare take you into their home without fear of retaliation on your part? Your best chance lies with me even if you think I am untrustworthy."

After coming to an understanding, Kanji, the woman, and Sho journey to her home. As they pass through the streets, they could hear night fights going on and various chatters. Some speak of the damage done early by the fighting and more gangs keep their skills sharp. The trio passes through the back alleys under the cloak of darkness. Sho lingers on despite his condition. They come to a three story building. They approach the front door. The woman removes her keys from her coat to unlock the door. As the woman searches for the right key, Kanji examines Sho.

Kanji asks, "Are you ok? You seem a bit fatigued from the change."

Sho replies, "My head still hurts. I will be fine. I just need some water."

The woman unlocks and opens the door up to a relaxing room. To the side of the room, two big, comfy couches are against the wall. In the center of the room, two tables are surrounded by four huge chairs each. At the far back of the room, a drinking bar with ten stools at the counter. Kanji quickly rushes to one of the empty couches and dives onto it. He rolls all over the couch like a dog rolling in mud. The woman giggles under her breath. Sho leans against the wall, weaken from first transformation. He staggers over to the counter.

She says, "I see your friend knows how to relax. I will give him the couch to have for tonight. For now, let me get you a drink of water while we talk about you."

The woman grabs a clean glass from the shelf. She reaches for a cloth covered bottle and pours water into the glass. She offers the drink to Sho.

"So, you are another man-animal who escaped from the mad house Hoax Fortress? What kind of person are you?"

Sho stops sipping his water and says, "First, let us get a few things understood here. You come out of an alley and surprise us with information regarding the man-animal disease or whatever it is. You invite us to your place not knowing if we are nice people to trust. And, you offer us a place to rest and drink water out of the kindness of your own soul. Tell me, who are you to trust when we don't even know who you are?"

The woman grabs a cup for herself. She pours some water into the cup and sips some water.

She replies, "For one who distrusts me, you sure can change your tune when you wish to know something; however, I shall tell you how I know so much." She continues, "A year ago, there were a few people, like you, who escaped from the same fortress just as you did. They came here seeking sanctuary, but they brought with them violence. There were five of them and each one had the same look in their eye as you do now. They had the look of fear, hate, rage, confusion and bloodlust. As much as each of them tried their best to contain the beast that lurked within, each one of them changed due to the sight of what they saw. They became the monster that they truly were."

Sho becomes stunned by what he heard. He barely sips his water.

"What was it that caused them to change into these monsters? What did you see that day?"

The woman replies, "The reason for the change was due to something each of them saw or felt. One of them was full of rage and hate. These emotions were the most dangerous for one of the five to have. The emotions of the first one caused the change to occur. After the first one attacked and killed one of the others, the sight of the blood and violence triggered another to change. The second emerged out of bloodlust. I was around during that day and witnessed so much. Out of all the five that were there, only one of them didn't change into a violent fiend. When she was attacked, she changed but there was something different about her. Even when the other was attacking her after killing the others, she didn't fight back. But what happened to her, none can say whether or not if she survived the madness that the scarred one unleashed on the people."

Sho and the woman finish their water. She places the glasses in the sink.

The woman says, "I have spoke for now too much. The hour is late so let me show you to your room."

They both head up the stairs to find a room. As Sho follows the woman up the stairs, he looks outside to see the moon fully blooming. The sight of the moon causes his forehead to hurt. The woman reaches out to Sho and takes him by the hand. She guides him up the stairs to the second floor and down the hallway. After passing by the second room, she brings Sho to the third room and unlocks the door. They enter the room. There is a bed against the wall with a small closet to the left side of the room. A small bathroom on the right side and a window next to the door way.

"This will be your room till the next sunrise. I hope it is all that you will need for now," says the woman.

Sho thanks the woman for the hospitality. Before the woman left, Sho asks her one last question.

"Before you go, I need to ask you something else. What else did you know of the ones that came here before us?"

The woman sighs and replies, "I don't know much, but I will say this to you. If you do not learn to control this new found ability, you will be like the last. Wait for tomorrow and more will be told to you and your friend."

The woman closes the door behind her. Sho sighs heavily upon all that he has learned and experienced. He wanted to know more. He walks into the restroom and looks into the mirror. A fresh bucket of water is next to a towel that hung over a towel rack. After a quick brush of water on his face with the towel, Sho leaves out of the bathroom and lies down in the warm bed. The moon light shines through the window and the cracks of the walls. He tries to not think of it and turn away from the light. Within minutes, Sho is fast asleep. After a while, he finds himself back in the center of Bale. All around his head, he could see its destruction. The buildings that once stood tall now fall to the earth as the fires burn down the walls. Sho looks all around to see the city he loved so much become an inferno. A group of screams come from behind his back causing him to wheel about to see what happen. The sight he sees was not worth seeing. It was the last sight he wanted to see. There they were lying dead on the ground covered in blood. Tai, the master who taught him at a young age the art of fighting and defense, now lies in a pool of his own blood. Cindy, the sweetest woman in all of Bale, lies next to her grandfather dead. Sho tries to rush over to them, but he his path to them is blocked by a wall of fire. He looks all around to see four walls of fire surrounding him. The ground in front of him spits up a fire being. Sho takes a defensive stance. The creature opens its eyes and stares at Sho.

It says, "If you cannot save them, how can you save yourself from the coming fire?"

The creature points one hand at Sho. A rush of fire consumes Sho. He lets out a scream for help. He raises up to find himself in bed, breathing hard from the nightmare. He rushes to the bathroom, takes the towel in his hand, dips it into the bucket of water, and rubs his face clear. After three more washes, Sho looks at himself in the mirror with a scared look on his face.

He says, "When will the cursed dreams end? When will I take revenge on what has happened to me? How much longer must I wait?"

Sho sobs quietly in the bathroom as tears run down his face. The events of his childhood and present conflicts nearly overcome him. After clearing his face up and drying his eyes, he heads out the room. He could hear the laughter of Kanji and the woman. Sho finds them sitting at a small table drinking up bottles of water. He approaches them but shows signs of weakmess and hurt.

The woman turns to Sho, "Ah, good morning to you, Sho. I see you had a rough night, but your morning is to be filled with more challenges. For now, join us and have a bottle of water yourself. There is much to discuss."

"I do believe Kanji has already told you much, so what is there to discuss?"

The woman laughs hearty, "Yes, it is true. Kanji here has told me much of all that you both have endured over the years growing up. He does appear to over exaggerate when it comes to letting me truly know of your feats."

Kanji quickly adds, "I do not lie of my feats nor of my rival. All my feats are known around Bale. Sho only wishes to ever match me one day. Surely, you are a blind woman and I do not longer want to argue with you further nor indulge in your information of knowledge."

The woman turns to Kanji and says, "If that is so, then why is it that all that you have told me have been nothing but good things of you and hardly any faults. A real hero, regardless of where they stand, tells all that has happen to him. Even when he is of a weak status, he holds no greater glory than the one being that of who he is."

Sho tries his best to contain his laughter, but the fact that the woman embarrasses Kanji left him laughing with more joy than ever. Kanji smirks at how funny the matter is too. After all was said, Sho pulls up a chair and joins the two in a heavy conversation. They talk about everything of what is and how a man-animal is known in Barter Town. The woman told both Kanji and Sho all that they did not know. After sitting around and drinking back two bottles of water each, the duo learn much. They still had trouble grasping what she said.

Sho says, "I can't believe how much there was to know about this. You taught me a lot about what a man-animal is than what I could have learned from them. Thank you."

Kanji adds, "I must also give myself my thanks to you on what I have come to know. Despite the vile man-animal blood that now is joined with my own, I am more than able to go back to Bale."

The woman shakes each of their hand and replies, "The knowledge is for you both to gain. To share it with you has been my pleasure. I wish for you both to accompany me outside in front of the building."

Sho and Kanji gladly follow her outside. They take in the beautiful sun shines and smile at the heavens. Kanji stretches his arms and legs. Sho looks at the city to see that today would be a beautiful day. As the trio walk to the center of the streets, they chat among each other about what they have shared.

Sho says, "It is hard to believe that the man-animal serum works on so many levels. I never thought this strange power can be controlled through so many ways."

Kanji adds, "We may be carrying this cursed blood, but my fore-bearers have not let me down in my journey. I shall not rest till this damn infection can no longer rest within me."

The woman turns to them both and takes each of them by the hand.

She says, "Our Father which art in heaven, hallowed by thy name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done in earth, as it is in heaven. I know that you two will make the best choices in this life. Despite the flaws you both have and the challenges that you have faced, there is more for you both to gain down the road. For now, you both must hurry to the center of Barter Town. Your friend won't last long once they get their hands on him."

Sho and Kanji stared at the woman with a dumbfound look on their face. In a short time, they could hear screaming and yelling coming from all around the area. The screams speak of murder, death, and killing.

Sho turns to the woman, "We will be right back. I hope it is not who I think it is."

Kanji and Sho sprint off to the where the noise is coming from. The woman slowly begins her walk to the noise. As they run pass the many stores, the shouting becomes louder. They arrive at the same hospital to find some of the staff members walking around nervous. Sho approaches them, but the people did not seem too happy about seeing them. Before Sho could speak, the head doctor stops him. Sho and Kanji look around the area and see the damage done to their building. Inside the building, many chairs are broken and tables have been smashed in half.

She says, "I already know what you both are here for. Your wounded friend is not here. Please go away."

Sho becomes quick to unleash his anger. The guards near the hospital staff stand ready to strike at him. Kanji steps forward to prevent further violence.

"You don't have to help us in any way, but can you tell us which way he went. We will not trouble you any further if you do so."

The doctor replies, "Keep heading that way till you hear the sound of his cries for help. He may not last long against the mob. I just hope you both know what you are getting yourself into."

Kanji thanks the lady for the directions. They both hurry in the direction going towards more sections of Barter Town. The screaming becomes even more loudly than ever. As the duo move closer to the action, they could see people running towards a certain direction. They stop at a block to see a score of people come running by.

A boy shouts, "Kill the mutant!"

A woman cries, "Purge the heretic!"

A man screams, "Burn the abomination!"

Sho and Kanji follow the mob to the center of Barter Town. They could see people standing on roof tops throwing rocks at the center. The mob uses a variety of weapons. A few have maces. Some carry crossbows and axes. The vast majority of the people have spears. As Kanji and Sho push through the crowd, the screams become powerful as thunder. Every step they take, the spears they see are aiming at the center. Once they make it to the core, they could not believe who they see. There he stands wrapped in bandages on his arms, ribs, and legs. Many spears are pointing at him preventing an escape. He has a wound at his left side and various scratches pierce his body.

Sho says, "Why are they doing this to Kao? What did he do to the people?"

Kanji replies, "I don't get it either. Why are the people after him?"

A man steps next to them pair with serious look on his face. He opens his vest up to reveal throwing knifes around his torso.

He says, "Do you both not know? The hospital staff was informed this morning of whom this boy was and where he is from. When they came to check on them, he broke out and started to run down the street. He is one of the man-animals from Hoax Fortress. So, we are going to kill this damn abomination before he can get back to his base. I am just glad that Yamagata isn't here to rob me of this glory even though he is the one who told them about this."

Kanji and Sho could not believe that their old enemy Yamagata told the people of Kao's horrid secret. As they look on, Kao tries to make a run for the side, but a set of spears strike at him forcing him to jump back to the center. The knife man calls in three spearmen from the side and he takes the first approach while the spearmen wait.

Sho says, "We got to do something. Despite what he has done, we can't let him get killed."

Kanji says in an agitated manner, "What is the use of helping him? There is no reward in this nor do we need the entire mob of Barter Town chasing after us."

Before Sho and Kanji could continue their argument, they hear a loud cry of pain coming from Kao. They both look back to see him with a small knife in his leg. The boy tries to jump away, but the knife man throws two more knifes at him. One knife cuts into his arm. The other small knife hits his forearm. Kao lands on the ground and quickly rolls from the side before the mob could slash at him with the axes and spears. The crowd cheers for the pain that the knife man gave to Kao. The man calls in the spearmen to deliver the final kill. They each surround Kao in a triangular form. They raise their spear up high. They each do a countdown.

"1…2…3!" the three spearmen cried together.

They each bring their spear down, but a sudden surprise catches them off guard. Kao leaps high as he could into the air using his last amount of strength. Although he dodges the spears, crossbow arrow bolts fly pass him as he tries to dodge them in mid-air. One slashes at his arm and misses. A second arrow bolt breaks into the knee cap of Kao. A third arrow bolt crushes into the shoulder. A final arrow bolt flies right by his head. The young boy falls back to the earth dragging his wounded self to safety as best he could. The wounds hurt him deeply. The knife man takes an axe from a member of the crowd. The people cheer him on as he readies to kill Kao. As the man moves to the bleeding boy, he steps on his wounded leg. Kao screams a bloody shout. The pain is extreme as he raises the axe high over his head.

"Kill the mutant! Purge the heretic! Burn the unclean!" the mob cries in a fury.

Kao looks up with tears running down his face. He cries so hard that heaven above and earth below could feel his sorrow. The man raises the axe high.

He says, "Death may be certain to us all, but this is one fate that even your tears can't save you from. Now die!"

As the axe comes down, a sudden noise is made. The axe slams into the just an inch away from Kao's head. The crowd could not believe what they saw. Even as the sun shines brightly in the face of Kao, he could not form the right words to describe what he saw. The knife man falls over to the ground rolling to the side. By the time he recovers from the hit, even he is stunned by amazement. Sho stands over Kao ready to defend the fallen boy.

"If you want to kill him, go through me," cried Sho. He continues. "I won't allow you to harm him anymore. He is just a confused boy!"

Two of the spearmen charge at Sho. The valiant warrior runs at them both and slides under their heels. They both look down to see Sho rise up. One receives a fist crushing under his chin. The other gets a swift kick to his face. The last spearman tries to run upon the bleeding Kao and take his life. He raises his spear high into the air, but the air in his body leaves him. The spear drops from his hands. The man falls to the ground next to Kao. Kanji takes Kao by his hand and helps him to his feet. The crowd could not believe what they see. As Kanji tries to look for an opening, Sho joins his comrades at their side. They stare at a mob full of anger, hatred, and craving blood to be spilt.

The knife man shouts, "So, it is you two are in league with Hoax Fortress? Kill them! Kill them all!"

The mob moves in from all angles ready to strike. Kanji looks for a way out, but every exit either has axes or spears ready to fall on him. Sho rips away at his shirt and throws it to the ground. The young warrior roars loudly with an inhuman war cry. Everyone stops and looks upon Sho to see him change back into the same man-animal before. The black, thick hair sprouts out like before. The finger nails turn to claws and the teeth become razor sharp. The eye color goes back to being bright yellow. Sho roars loudly as the mob comes to a halt. A few crossbow holders fire off bolt shots, but Sho easily dodges them. He catches one in mid-air and throws it back at the one of the shooters one the roof. The crowd begins running back inside the buildings.

"The monsters are back! The monsters are here!" yelled the people.

The knife man rushes at Sho ready to cleave his head into two. He raises the axe high, but Sho surprises him with astounding speed. Sho held the man by his arm. The man tries to struggle his arm free. In an instance, Sho breaks the man's arm causing him to drop the axe. Sho throws the man to the dirt. Kanji steps in front of Sho persuading him not to kill.

He says, "Don't you dare do it. You already broke his arm. He is unable to defend himself."

Sho rams his fist in the side of Kanji and throws him to the side. The man trembles with fear as Sho stares with rage in his eyes.

The man says, "Have mercy…please."

In a beastly manner, Sho replies, "Sorry pal. I'm all out of mercy."

Sho grips the man by his neck. He lifts the man up by his neck cutting off his air.

A woman shouts, "Stop! Stop your madness right now! You have no right!"

Everyone turns to see a woman. Kanji and Sho recognize the woman who offered them a place to stay last night. Sho drops the man to the ground and walks toward to the woman.

He says, "Who the hell are you to tell me what to do, old hag?"

Sho grabs the woman by her shirt lifting her off the ground. A few people ready their crossbows to shoot, but an unusual sound is made. The woman opens her mouth and begins to scream; however, the screams of the woman are an inhuman beastly wail. The screams become so powerful that the sound knocks Sho back into the wall of a building. Sho, Kanji, and the mob could not believe what they see. After the woman stops screaming, she begins to slightly tremble before their very eyes. The hair atop of her head changes to pure white. Lastly, her eye color becomes white. The mob begins to panic at the sight of the woman's change.

"Save the children! Evil has returned!" the people cry.

Sho rises to his feet and shakes off his dizziness. He points at the woman and begins to shout at her.

"It is no wonder you know so much of a man-animal. You are one of them and have been living among the people. You've deceived me!"

The woman replies, "That is the same attitude like the one before you. Even as we escaped from that damnable place, he showed so much hatred for his want of more power. He killed his comrades and wounded me to obtain his desire. I still remember how vicious he was with anyone who came around him. So, tell me Sho? Are you going to follow in the same path like the other that was here before you? You are definitely on the same path to becoming a violent monster. Killing whenever you feel like, destroying lives, shedding blood to satisfy your blood lust, and hungering for more power. Is this what you truly want?"

Sho pauses for a moment and looks at his hands to see the blood on them. The images of his nightmare begin to flash in his head. The same bloody sight of Cindy and Tai seem real to him. Sho slams his fists to the ground and lets out an inhuman beast roar. As he begins to calm down, he slowly changes back. Kanji lays Kao back to the ground and rushes over to help Sho up. One of the crossbow holders tries to shoot an arrow bolt at Kao, but help comes again. The arrow bolt from the crossbow freezes up before it leaves the crossbow. As the area begins to receive a breeze, everyone turns to see the famous Master Guan walk up right beside the woman. Even the all powerful Lu Bowie joins her side as the mob of Barter Town could not believe what they see.

Guan shouts, "All of you stand down. Leave them to us."

The knife man points to them saying, "This is too deep of a wound. You dare side with the enemy Master Guan. And how could you, Lu Bowie? What do you think you are doing?"

Lu Bowie replies, "This woman here has lived among us for the past two year and not once has she been violent to any of you. Where is your honor? How can any of you call yourself righteous? This woman has done nothing but offer her generosity to us."

As the mob ceases their uprising, Sho and Kanji go to help Kao to his feet.

The woman points to Sho and says, "I have survived one onslaught from a man-animal just like you. I have seen, first hand, what this infection can do to people. The violent one that left me for dead was a lesson for me to learn from. I will not become what he has changed into. That was a two years back before the mob of Barter Town started to band together to stop these creatures. I hope that you will change your path and better yourself. What will you do now Sho? Are you to become a violent monster in need of blood or can you rise above this?"

Sho pauses and thinks long about his decisions. Kanji, Kao, Guan, and Lu Bowie wait to hear what he has to say. Even the mob of Barter Town becomes very intrigued to hear him. Sho steps to the center of the town. He lifts his head up to the sky and the sun light rains down on him.

Sho says, "I won't allow this new found power destroy me or consume me. There has been too much bloodshed over this in a short time. I have come far in my journeys to be the best fighter in the world, but now I have a new journey to take. I am going to use this 'gift' against my enemies. I will harness its power and understand it better. If I must be a violent monster of destruction, then I will aim this at my enemies and give them my wrath that they are using against the innocent. I won't stop till this infection is erased from the planet. Let it be known now that I, Sho of Bale, will not stop till this great evil is destroyed."

The woman smiles at Sho, but Kanji is quick to decline from the offer.

He says, "Ha ha ha! You are going to harvest the man-animal ability to your own advantage. Now I done heard it all. You can count me out of it."

Kao approaches Sho. Although he still has open wounds everywhere on his body, he stands firm and tall as he looks Sho in the eyes; in fact, Kao begins pulling out the blades from his body.

He says, "You saved me… Even when I could have killed you… Where you go…I will follow."

Sho could not believe his ears and humbly accepts his terms. He says, "Well, I guess the two of us have a long way to go."

Kanji replies, "You two are the biggest fools I have ever met. You both wish to die in glory and battle against the Hoax Fortress armies. What greater path to death is there? I shall send your last words to Cindy and Tai and to the people of Bale."

Sho angrily says, "Yeah, you do that. Go tell them the story of two young heroes who went to die for something greater than being the best fighter in the world. Tell the people of Bale, of Barter Town, and everywhere else how Sho and Kao fought bravely against Taboo's army and the mighty Burr. Also, be sure you tell them that Kanji walked out on them to keep his own sorry waste of energy to himself. The Great Esteemed Kanji that walked away from doing something right because he is too afraid of saving more lives than he has ever done. One man who rather kiss up to those that love him than protect them from evil. I can see I have been wasting time fighting you when in fact, you are a waste of human life not worthy to call yourself a man of destiny. Maybe Kao will be more of a challenge for me, now that you are leaving."

The very words "not worthy" struck at the core of Kanji. The young warrior turns back to his rival and rushes upon him laying both hands on his shirt.

Kanji shouts, "You dare say that I am not worthy of such a challenge. I have come far in this life to be where I am standing now. I have not ever turned away from any fight nor back down from a challenge. Living, I shall one day prove to all that you are second when compared to me. Dead, I will go down in history as the greatest champion of fighting. I am Kanji! I will not let you have all the glory from me!"

After waiting for Kanji to finish his grand statement, Sho chuckles at his rival and folds his arms. Kao giggles under his breath at how foolish Kanji acts. The woman approaches the trio with a grand smile on her face. She takes each of them by the hand and places them together.

She says, "The task you three will face will be full of danger at every turn. I may not have much to offer you, but I want you all to go with God with every step you take."

The woman kisses each of them on the hand and bids the trio farewell. Guan and Lu Bowie escort the woman back home. Although the mob still looks on at the trio, most start to back away from them and head home as well. Sho and Kanji haul Kao with them back to the hospital. The staff shows their appreciation by throwing out their bag of money outside.

The head administrator comes to them and says, "I believe our business is concluded. Also, we took out about twenty thousand dollars in coins to repair the damage your friend caused. Get out of here and never come back."

Sho nods his head; however, Kanji lets his mouth hang open at the mention of how much money went to the hospital repairs. Although the excitement in Barter Town is high, the progress of Hoax Fortress has improved by more than its normal expectations. In the courtyard, the commanding officers have the new recruits running faster than ever. Many other new comers flex their muscles as they test how much weight they can raise above their head. The Hoax Fortress army traveled far into the land. They conquered small settlements in the north; they foray populated sections in the east. The army captured many potential specimens in the west and the south. The greatness of Hoax Fortress was on a rise to power. Though the excitement of the enthusiastic soldiers fills the Hoax Fortress, Burr is the only single soul who didn't have anything to smile for let alone celebrate. He walks around the yard with fire in his eyes. He could not contain his raging monster. As Burr leans against the wall of the building, a trio of soldiers walks by to congratulate the hero of chaos.

One soldier says, "You have out done yourself this time Burr. I didn't think you would help us pull twice as many more recruits as before. We have more than enough men here to really begin our mass man-animal production quicker than ever. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Burr still remains leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

The second soldier says, "I know what it is. He is still enraged over how his two most prize possessions got away from here. Ever since Kanji and Sho left and with Kao now on the run, he has lost his desire to fulfill his true nature."

The last soldier says, "I know what it really is. He is afraid that a mere man-animal like Sho will reach a certain limit before he can get to it."

With the quickness of his hands, Burr backhands the third soldier sending him rolling to the ground. He walks off mad as the third soldier hurls a barrage of reproaches at Burr. The other soldiers hold him back so he would not fight with Burr. On the other side of the courtyard, Taboo stands about to hear of how his military advisors for strategic methods and tactical strikes is discussed. Taboo turns about to see Burr approach him.

Taboo says, "I see even with all that we have done it does not bring you a sense of accomplishment. What troubles occupy your thoughts?"

Burr replies, "I have done much for this fortress have I not? But, now I ask you of a greater task that I must complete. I need to travel north and seek training in a more dangerous mountain environment. I wish to go at this alone. I fear with Sho and Kanji gone, they will sooner or later master their man-animal instincts. We must be prepared if they should one day seek retribution against us."

Taboo laughs softly and answers, "I see. Ever since they got away, you have been concerned. Not to mention, Kao may have found them and join them or killed them. I will let you go hone on your training. You can leave the administration to me. I hope this does not take away too much time from the company."

Burr thanks Taboo for the opportunity. Before he leaves, he says, "Master Taboo, I promise you that this won't take too much time. I will be gone for a few days. I may not be here, but when I return, my power shall be more than enough to stop any foe in this world."

As Burr left, Taboo stands there with a bit of concern on his mind. After a while, he returns back to watching the training of his army expand more and more. Burr throws his heavy bag into his personal jeep. He climbs into his vehicle and starts up the engine. Within minutes, he drives out of the Hoax Fortress facility and heads towards the north. No one could say what went through his mind, but there's one thing that is certain. He wanted to be ready for whatever threat would rise to the surface.

Back at Barter Town, news of Sho, Kanji, and Kao stretches all over to many people. As the trio gathers what they need from around the town, many locals show caution, hatred, or friendly gestures to them. After wandering the town collecting clothes and stocking on food, they make their way to the bar to obtain travel information. Upon their entrance into the bar, Sho and Kanji are greeted among the locals there.

Kanji approaches the owner and says, "Is there any way for us to get to the next town?"

The owner replies, "There is a train station just to the west of here. It will take you to your next town. Oh and here is your bag of clothes you brought yesterday. I kept them here in my shop and had them sewed back. The three of you be careful. I hope you are successful in your journey."

Kanji thanks the owner for the information and lets his friends know where to go. As they head towards the station, the area starts to crowd up with many saying their goodbyes and farewells. Some of the crowd shows their disrespect for the trio and many more greet with upon the news they heard. After arriving at the station, Kanji, Kao, and Sho find the area full of activity. At every turn, people rush here and scurry over there to get what they need from the small carts. People are saying their farewells; furthermore, everyone begin to pile up near the oversize, black train. A few cart owners sell what they can to the people that are leaving. The train blows steam out from its sides as the horn itself shouts all over the area. One of the train operators makes his way to the top of the train and clears his throat.

He shouts, "Five minutes left before pull out! Those who are traveling: all aboard!"

As the people begin to push and shove their way onto the passenger carts, many begin to pull back from the massive train as the crew gets ready. Sho, Kao, and Kanji board the train with ease. They head to a small section on the passenger cart and settle down. They take a seat near one of the small dining tables and begin to chat.

Kanji says, "I hope this will be worth the experience we are going through."

Kao replies, "We will destroy the enemy for all they have done."

Sho sighs and says, "All we can do for now is get use to what we have acquired. In the end, the only thing that can stop us is ourselves."

The train screams one last time as it slowly begins to pull away. The people wave goodbye to the passengers. As the train pulls off into the distance, the next city would be the start of the great journey for Sho, Kanji, and Kao. A journey that will be full of danger and conflict.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 10: Graviton and the Karungy**

The sands of the dune sea roll against the tires of the jeep. The jeep pushes hard into the distant land as the yellow sun burns the landscape. The journey into the north leads him pass ruin cities, sand craters of the dune sea, small buildings reduce to either huts or small housing buildings, and dead trees. A strong sense of desire bubbles up within him. All he could think of is becoming stronger than ever. The others at Hoax Fortress view him as a fool for wanting this, but Burr knew something that lurks over the horizon. After driving for two hours straight, Burr arrives to a more desolate zone beyond the reach of Taboo's fortress. The area reeks of dead all around him. The ground beneath his jeep was cracked. It becomes impossible to tell where a trail is at. After driving for an hour through the harden terrain, Burr stops his jeep just a few feet away from the mountain edge. He steps out from his vehicle and carries his bag of supplies with him. As he comes to the edge of the mountainside, Burr looks into the distances to see a view of an unforgettable sight. The sky cracks with lighting flashes. The thunder roars with a force of a coming end as the sun is blot out by gray clouds. Many dead trees, various skeletons, paper, and rusted vehicles lay still on the mountainside. As he looks at this desolate land, Burr admires the view greatly in his heart.

He thinks, "This is where my transcending shall begin. Once I complete my task here, I will be more than a force of power. I will defeat them once and for all. I will be unstoppable. I will not let them surpass me. I am the hero of chaos. You won't survive my wrath."

With his mind set on his mission to be stronger, Burr slides down the mountainside heading towards the gray territory. The terrain is rough as the small rocks slide down the hillside of the mountain. Every step makes Burr driven; each breath becomes sharper. Before he could journey any further down the mountainside, the ground just a few feet ahead begins to move. The sounds of moaning and groaning could be heard all around him as Burr becomes surrounded by unknown horrors. They crawl out of the ground like the undead; they reek of a foul stench. Burr looks all around to see this newly, unknown enemy encircle him. The appearance of these hideous creatures is humanoid. The eye color of the monsters is bright yellow or dark orange. Each creature wore old rages covering their body at the waist going down to the knee caps. The creatures have no lips allowing their fangs to be shown freely, and many of them are very skinny. They are the Karungy. As they move in towards Burr, one of the creatures speaks in a very weak voice.

It says, "What…do we have here? A…tasty treat…for us to feed on…has come into our territory."

The others scream in a frenzy of joy and happiness.

Another adds, "I shall be the first to feast on his flesh."

As the creature rushes to Burr to sink its teeth into his skin, a sudden pain crushes the karungy's stomach. After receiving a hard hit to the stomach, the karungy backs off stumbling to the ground. The others hiss and screech at Burr.

Burr says, "The only food you will find here is blood and death. I will not become a meal for you so easily."

The karungies slowly move in at all sides on Burr. Before they could jump on him, one gunshot is fired from behind a rock at a karungy. The bullet hits one of the foul monsters in the side. Another gunshot comes from the same direction causing the karungies to scatter from the area. Burr stands calmly in the same spot only to have a bullet fly at him. He leans his head to the side, and the bullet flies pass his cheek only an inch away.

Burr shouts, "There is no need! Come out from hiding!"

No sound is heard. After the short wait is over, a second gunshot comes at Burr forcing him to jump away. Concentrating on his man-animal instincts, Burr uses his amazing ability to smell where the shooters are located at. Upon smelling which area the gun powder comes from, Burr quickly sprints towards the huge rock just to his right. Burr gives the boulder a hard kick causing it to crack and crumble to pieces. Behind the huge rock, the enemy shooters are revealed. It is a little boy with a little girl. The small pair wears dark green outfits with black pants and red bands around their arms, legs, and wrists. The little girl tries to quickly fire the gun, but Burr grabs the tip of the gun aiming it to the sky. The gun goes off and the bullet flies into the sky. Burr scoffs at the pair.

He says, "Who do you think you are? I am not one of those monsters you shot at."

The little girl says, "I am Sara, daughter of Graviton! We will not allow you to enter our village and bring harm to the people! Stand down now or else Dart, son of Graviton, will destroy you!"

Dart aims his small gun at Burr, holding it firmly. Before he could pull the trigger, a loud shout is made from the behind. The trio looks to the back to see three groups of gun men come up from over the edge. Each of them had a rifle or a small gun in hand. They too also had the same colored bands on their arms, wrists, or legs. The groups of men surround Burr and the kids. Each rifle and handgun is pointed at Burr.

Sara says, "Yeah, now we got you! You better leave now or we'll blast you away!"

"That will be quite enough of that foolishness on your part Sara," said a person from behind patting the girl on top of her head.

Sara looks up to see a man wearing a white and beige robe. His name is Paul.

Sara quickly says, "It is not our fault, Paul. He attacked us first. We tried to help him against the karungies. After they left, he wanted to kill us just because we protected our village borders."

Dart adds, "He's a bad man!"

Paul looks at Burr and turns back to the kids.

He says, "The only way he would have done you harm is if you shot at him without warning. And judging by the smell of gunpowder in the air, you not only scared off the enemy, but wanted to injure him too."

The kids bow their head in shame. Not once did they glance up. A single squad of gunmen escorts the kids back to the village leaving only Burr still held at gun point by the men.

Burr says, "You must be not very nice to strangers. It is no wonder why your kids shoot first and ask questions later."

Paul laughs hearty at Burr and walks over to greet him.

He says, "Forgive the children for they do not know the ways. They only want to prove themselves as much as their mother has proven herself. Let me welcome you. My name is Paul. I am the local advisor and military coordinator of Graviton. The creatures that attacked you are known as the Karungy. They attack and feed on anything that comes through here. I would explain more to you, but we must get back to our village. It is getting dangerous out here. Not to mention, the karungy will be back in a much larger numbers once they get here. Come with us back to the village. You will be safe there."

Burr nods his head in agreement. One of the gun squad members offers to carry Burr's bag as they travel back to the village. As they all journey back to the village, the land becomes easier to walk on. Along the way, Burr notices a few small rocks floating off the ground by a few inches. The closer they journey to the center, the more rocks Burr sees floating in the air. After thirty minutes of walking, Paul, Burr, and the gun squads arrive at Graviton. Paul steps to the gate. He calls out to the guards. The loud sounds of the gears could be heard clearly as they begin opening up the entrance of Graviton. The gate is raised up with just enough space for them to pass through. Burr and the others step inside the village. Upon his first encounter with the village, Burr marvels at the wondrous condition of Graviton. At the beginning of the entrance, small shops and houses float on rock landscapes in mid-air. People walk on air towards the next landscape to visit the locals. Smaller rocks float past people and large boulders hover in mid air. As the gun squads walk towards the edge, Burr expected them to make a long fall. After stepping forward on the air, the feet of the gun men light up as they walk forward. Each step reveals a path leading up, down, left, and right to the near landscape.

Burr turns to Paul, "What kind of technology is this? How is it that they are able to walk on air without falling?"

Paul explains, "This isn't any form of technology. This is the laws of gravity that gives us the ability to walk where we please. Despite how rugged our village looks, we manage ourselves everyday on a regular."

Burr asks, "How is it that your city came to be as it is today? How long have the karungy been a thorn in your side?"

Paul replies, "I will explain what I can to you, but I must report to the High Council Chamber for the debriefing."

As the duo step to the edge of the landscape, Paul walks off the edge and steps on the air with light covering the bottom of his shoes. Burr is amazed to see such a wondrous sight. Paul urges Burr to follow him. As Burr slowly takes his first steps to the opening in front of him, the space below his feet light up under him. As they walk towards the center of Graviton, Paul explains to Burr how the village works and who the karungy are.

Paul says, "Long during the Evil Era and at its end, Graviton was a haven for those who lost so much. At first, the village was well supplied and heavily guarded. We had 25 fields for farming all kinds of food. We grew watermelons, tomatoes, plums, spinach, and wheat. Even our defenses were at its finest. We had towers all around our village and nothing could slip pass our wall. All of that changed when our village received a sudden earthquake which caused a lost of gravity in various sections of our village. Below us, right now, is a vast and massive light that we call the Gravity Light. It was born after the earthquake had stopped. Once this light had appeared, sections of our village had become stuck in air due to the Gravity Light below us."

Burr looks up and sees people walking upside down, sideways, and at an angle to get to where they need to go to. Many sections of the village were either right side up, upside down, floating at an angle, or even rotating in the air sideways. Burr was flabbergasted at how the people and the village continue to thrive. As they arrive at the center of Graviton, Burr and Paul could hear a woman shouting loudly into the air. The duo walks past the kids from earlier and see their mother yelling at them for leaving the village.

The little girl says, "We were just trying to protect the village."

The boy adds, "I want to prove myself just like you mommy."

The mother angrily replies, "Get your butts in the house now! Don't let me catch you leaving again!"

As Burr looks on at the frustrated mother, Paul taps him on the shoulder.

Paul says, "That woman is one of our fiercest captains. Her name is Sarah. She is the 1st Capt of the 2nd gun squad militia. She is second to me since I hold more command over the village militia against the karungy."

Burr smiles saying, "I can see why her kids have a tough attitude. They are eager to prove themselves."

Paul agrees and adds, "That is true. For now, I will put my stories and answers for you on hold till after the meeting in the Council Chamber are concluded. We are almost there. It sounds like the people are already picking sides in the debt."

After walking straight for six minutes, Paul and Burr step into the entrance way of what appears to be a Roman council chamber. The crowds of people huddle in the lobby. They speculate and talk amongst each other of the future that will be Graviton. Some opt for better weaponry, and many more talk of strengthening their walls. Paul invites Burr into the main hall where more than two dozen men and women sit around hear the four voices of the Council Chamber fill the room. As the duo take a seat in the front row, one of the four voices steps forward.

The first talk says, "Our village has been through a great deal of depression before. There were moments when the vicious would prey on the weak; in fact, you could say that remnants of the Evil Era remain in our lands. Yet, we still strived through moments of violence and desperation; however, that time is over. Now we face a new threat of evil. It is time to be better prepared for the future. Lately, our recent skirmishes with the karungy have been going more in their favor. Despite our numbers and well-trained units, the karungy have proven more than just a bother to us. I vote that we, the people of Graviton, push our efforts into improving our weapons. The longer we put off the advancement of our artillery, the more it will be harder for us to overcome our enemy."

The second speaker replies, "It is interesting to see how one might think that brute strength is the best way to defend our village. I see that the future of Graviton lies in our economy. Before our village came to as it is, we have to ration out the food. Once our rations became low, we had no choice but to create trade carts to travel far into the world to find what we need. In order for us to be more prepared for the future, one must have the resources to upgrade technology. Our best course to prosperity is done with more additional trade routes to other territories. Once we obtain the valuable items we need, our technology will benefit us. There is no sense in upgrading fire power if we do not have the resources available to us to do so."

A third voice interrupts and says, "Only a common book worm such as these two would see the future through either more power or more resources. Our village is nearly completed on becoming a fortress. We have the weapons to match the karungies in battle; in fact, they have yet to penetrate the very wall that surrounds our great village. Our supply holds are taking in more than what they should be holding. We have well more than enough food and tools to get what we need done with time and effort. There is no need to enhance our weapons or stock pile resources especially if the karungy can't get in. Our only choice in having a better life in Graviton is by reinforcing the very walls and towers around our village. Once the wall is completed and our towers well fortified, it will be easier for us to increase production of what we need or want in our village. I ask that the council give this vote a ruling over all other votes."

A fourth person shouts, "This is not benefitting to our cause. One path we take leads us to having stronger weapons, but lesser for resources. The 2nd path may enhance our trade route, but what is the use of more resources if we have nothing to build them with. The next option brings us to building up our defense and that will also require more supplies. The best plan for Graviton and the people is to recruit more individuals capable in every way possible. If we spend more time trying to better other minor areas, we will lose more people than make any progress. Please, see the bigger picture in our plans than listen to these fools who will lead you astray."

After hearing each person voice their plan, the council breaks down into four groups. Some go for the plan to solidify the walls and towers. Others rally to the idea of wanting better weapons. Paul sighs heavily after the council breaks up. He looks and sees the ineffective overseers of Graviton display their useless rambling lead to no solid action.

Paul turns to Burr and says, "This is what happens when too many ideas are brought forward. The highly renowned and intelligent council men of Graviton can't stay true to one plan for the better of our village."

Burr replies, "Humph, I care nothing for this rabble. Let them wobble in their words. You can find me on the outside of your village training."

Burr gets up and takes his leave of the council chamber followed closely behind Paul.

Paul asks, "Where do you plan on training? We have multiple facilities around here for you to use; however, going outside the village is strictly against the law. You presences outside the village may bring the karungies to attack us."

Burr answers, "The area I seek cannot be under any administration or anyone to help me. I must go out into the wilderness of this land and train among its dangers."

Paul becomes stun by Burr's words and bows his head in sadness.

He says, "The area you are talking about training at is located beyond the northwest gate of Graviton. We had many people travel into that area before. The karungy often dwell in that area the most. There have been even rumors of something much more evil there in those lands than the karungy themselves. If you go there, we can't help you or accompany you to the area. We have made the area forbidden for anyone to travel through."

Burr scoffs at the idea of receiving any assistance from the people of Graviton. He begins to journey to the northwest gate of Graviton. Burr walks on air with the use of gravity keeping him safe from falling towards the bottom. After several minutes go by, Burr comes to the massive steel gate of the northwest wall of Graviton. The gate has manmade ramps going up the gate; in fact, small window holes were built on the gate for sniper fire. As Burr approaches the gate, two guards block his path.

A guard shouts, "Halt! Back away from the gate!"

Burr bows his head and surprises all the people near the gate by delivering a swift kick to the head of the guard. Snipers aim their gun at Burr; many more guards step in front of Burr ready to repel him. Before the conflict could begin, Paul shouts from afar. He rushes up to the guards stopping their assault. The snipers lower their rifles.

Paul angrily says, "What are you doing? You can't go out there unless you have permission from a person of the council chamber. They are required to shoot anyone who even dares attempt to get beyond the gate."

Burr looks coldly at Paul and replies, "Do I have permission to leave your village?"

As Paul looks in the cold eyes of Burr, he saw that any hope of persuading or warning him was not going to work.

Paul turns to the guards and snipers.

He says, "It is ok. He is new to this village of ours. He wants to go into the forbidden territory. He understands the risks of going. Open the gate and let him out."

The guards walk about towards the gate where the small door is at. Paul escorts Burr to the door. The snipers turn their attention back to the outside. The guards open the door. Paul and Burr step out the door. The duo views a large open landscape with various bodies and trees all over the area. The bodies of the karungies lay here and there. Human bodies torn in half and limbs scattered around the ground.

Paul says, "Go as far as you like, but here is our warning to you: If you should travel beyond the scope of sniper eye, then only Heaven will keep you safe."

Burr throws his bag over his shoulder and begins walking. Paul and others look on. Never have they seen such raw determination in any person. It had been years since anyone else journeyed into the valley to train. After Paul and the guards go back inside, thoughts of doubt begin to swirl up in their mind. One guard approaches Paul.

She says, "Do you really think it is wise to let him go alone?"

Paul replies, "I know it is risky to let that man go into the area alone, but there was no way he would listen to reason. He has his own task."

The journey through the northwest lands took Burr through more and more harsh terrain. He found bodies all over the land. Some were burnt and others were ripped to pieces; in fact, the dead bodies were the results of karungy attacks on helpless travelers. Even the gravity within the area becomes harder for Burr to move on the further he went into the unknown. After traveling for nearly an hour, Burr comes to a very interesting landscape. He looks on at a piece of land from the hilltop. Intrigued by the sight of the land, he journeys down the mountain making his way to the rock land. As he steps onto the land, he notices how well shaped it was. The surface is smooth and flat; however, behind and in front of him were large rocks climbing high above his head.

Burr thought, "This is perfect. This is a wonderful arena for gladiators like me to better myself in and plenty of room to use all my abilities."

Burr throws his bag of supplies to the ground, yet it seems very heavily as it smashes into the land. He begins running around the landscape. As the beads of sweat roll down his head, Burr could feel the weight of the gravity making things harder on him. Each step he takes felt stronger. Each jab he throws becomes difficult to lift his arm. Never had Burr ever felt such a strong amount of force making his very clothes as heavy as him. After breaking a sweat within minutes, Burr takes a moment to regain his breath. A small rock fall could be heard just to the left of him. Burr turns his head to the side and uses his man-animal sense to smell his prey.

He shouts, "I know you are already there! Come on and stop hiding!"

The hidden assailants come from behind the rocks. It was the same little girl and boy from early. They approach Burr armed with the same rifles from early.

The little girl says, "We came here to protect you while you train. I also wanted to say I am sorry for trying to shoot you too."

The little boy holds a bottle of water.

He says, "I brought you some water if you get thirsty."

Burr pays no mind to the kids and goes back to training. The kids walk over to the bag of supplies on the ground and sit next to it. As Burr kept his pace going constant, the kids watch him perform and do various martial arts moves. An hour goes by, and Burr takes another break. He sits by the kids and digs through his bag of supply. Although he could easily place his hand inside, the food and water he grabs felt as heavy as an iron weight. Burr grabs some meat from the bag and slowly pulls it out. It weighed more than five pounds. Burr strains himself to eat the meat, but he could not even bring it to his mouth. The kids laugh at him. The little boy lends a hand and pushes the meat near Burr to eat. Burr is amazed at how easy it was for the child to do it.

Burr asks, "How is it that you two are able to move so freely here yet I struggle?"

The boy replies, "We were born out here before it all got bad. The people call us Gravity Movers."

The girl laughs and adds, "What my little brother means is we were trained out here. We have been out here so much that we are gotten use to the gravity here."

As the little girl went on about the gravity and Graviton, the sound of movement could be heard all around the trio. Burr raises his hand to the girl's mouth. He stands up and strolls to the center of the rock arena. Quickly turning about, the kids are gone from his sight. A small set of laughs come from behind the rocks. Within minutes, they come up from in back and in front of him. They all laugh in a frenzy and jump for joy. The karungy surround Burr on all sides. The kids are brought up in the grip of two karungies.

Burr says, "You monstrous fiends are wasting your time trying to make me feel sympathy for these kids. Killing them won't spare any of you from my wrath."

A voice says, "They are merely just here for our amusement and appetite; however, you will serve as the main course for my belly tonight."

Burr looks to the side and see a much larger karungy step forward on a floating rock. The karungy is covered in rages and bears its muscular chest. The eyes of the creature appear human; however, they were as cold as the air around the area. The scars on the body of this karungy reveal the pleasure and pain it has received from battle.

The monster says, "My name is Balkan. I am the strongest monster in all of this land. You had best to give up before you feel my hands tear you into pieces."

Burr replies, "And I am Burr, the chaos bringer. You may want to reconsider who you are talking to before you end up dead. I have not come this far to suffer at the hands of an ugly brute such as you, Balkan."

Balkan jumps off the floating rock, and he lands just a few feet away from Burr.

Another voice says, "Though you are muscle of tender flesh, even the strongest can still die like all the others that we have devour. I will enjoy adding your limbs to my collection of bones and organs."

To the back of Burr, a much skinny karungy drools from his wretched mouth. The creature scratches at its armpit.

It says, "Hello…my name…is Kulak. No one…can catch me…or ever out run me."

Burr looks at both karungies. Suddenly, he chuckles under his breath and then, laughs out loud.

He says, "You two are obviously the smart ones of the pack; however, you both made two huge mistakes. You took the kids up to a high terrain away from the battle ground where we stand at. That is your first mistake. Now I can fight you both using all my strength. This will prove to be your greatest and last mistake."

Burr takes the defensive guard as the karungy laugh loudly into the air. Balkan stands ready for him to make the first strike. With one quick motion, Burr uses his elbow to crush in the face of Balkan. The hit is so powerful that Balkan falls to the ground. The other karungy and Kulak are stunned by how quick Burr moves. Although Balkan easily recovers from the attack, Burr is surprised to see the hideous fiend stand back to his feet. Jumping in to aid his fallen ally, Kulak attacks Burr head on. Burr tries to back hand the tall, thin karungy, but he moves too fast for him to lay a hand on. He tries again to hit Kulak, but Burr keeps dragging his arm through the air. After making another attempt, Burr stops to look around the area. He jumps away from his spot and to the other side of the arena.

He thought, "That is an impressive technique. I could not lay a hand on him."

Burr turns his sights back to his enemy; Balkan and Kulak charge at Burr ready to strike. Burr uses the defense posture, but he is hit in his back by Kulak's surprise attack. Balkan rams his fist into Burr's stomach and tosses him to the side. The karungy duo charge at Burr again. Burr quickly gets up to his feet and runs at them. Kulak uses his incredible speed to try and catch Burr off guard; however, Burr suddenly stops and counters by swinging his forearm forward crushing Kulak's chest. Kulak falls hard into the ground. Balkan tries to follow up after Burr's attack; however, Burr surprises Balkan with a kick to the head. Burr jumps away from the fallen karungies.

He says, "Not bad. It is a shame you two can't fight no better than the last two I fought."

Balkan stands up, rubbing his face and replies, "If you are so tough, then you attack this time."

Burr smiles for a brief moment and changes his stance. Balkan and Kulak stand ready to battle as Burr roars within the area, charging at his foes. Balkan and Kulak put up a valiant effort against Burr as he attacks them both together. Both karungies jump away from Burr trying to catch their breath.

Burr says, "If you both need to take a break, then I can wait. Either way, you won't win against me. You may as well go ahead and leave."

Balkan slams his fist into the dirt and shouts, "How dare you take me for a fool?! I will now crush you with my might!"

Balkan slams his fists on his chest like an ape, screaming loudly into the air. Burr takes notice to this method as the karungy begins to grow larger. The more Balkan kept doing it, the larger he grew. Balkan stops and focus his rage at Burr. The massive karungy sprints at Burr trying to crush him under its powerful hand. Burr easily moves away from the strikes of Balkan. Suddenly, Burr stops one of Balkan's punches and counters with a hard right. The impact from the punch is so strong that Balkan flew across the landscape. After crashing hard into the ground, the other karungies could not believe how strong Burr was compared to Balkan. Kulak tried to catch Burr off guard after taking down his ally, but Burr anticipates Kulak's surprise attack. Burr gives Kulak a swift kick to the head. The tall, thin karungy goes flying to the other side of the land. The other karungies could not believe their eyes once again. Both Balkan and Kulak were knocked into the side walls.

Balkan rises up from the dirt and screams, "Kill them! Kill the kids now and tear this foe to piece!"

Five karungies surround the kids ready to devour them. The remaining karungies jump from the high ground and encircle around Burr. Before the karungies could lay a finger on the kids, a rifle shot is made and a bullet flies through the arm of the karungy guards. The karungy falls to the earth rolling around in pain. A second rifle shot is made and another karungy falls to the ground grabbing at its stomach. Everyone looks to the side and the banners of Graviton could be seen from afar. At the head of the gun squad, the mother of Sara and Dart, Sarah, waves her hand forward for the attack on the karungies. Five more rifle men fire shots at the karungies. The bullets shatter, crack, and break open the flesh of the karungies. As the karungies begin to flee, more gun fire comes from another area. Burr turns around to see a stun karungy in his face. The karungy falls to the earth weaken from a bullet shot to the back. Burr looks up and sees Paul with his rifle squad securing Sara and Dart. The karungies flee into the distant lands, dodging bullet fire from handguns and rifles. Three rifle squads surround the outer area of the landscape. At that time, Sarah unleashes her fury on her kids for lack of disobedience.

She roars tearfully, "Why did you leave the village?! Do you want to be killed?! You are not ready to lead or save anyone if you keep throwing yourself into the jaws of the tiger!"

Sara sadly replies, "I am not one of those helpless people you protect. I want to be strong and proud to be able to protect the village I love. How can I ever look my people in the face if I am living in fear?"

Dart grabs hold of his mother by her hand. Sarah looks down to see him crying softly. Although she was full of rage and hate for her kids being reckless, Sarah comforts Sara and Dart knowing that they are safe. Dart, Sara, Sarah, and all but one gun squad march back to Graviton. As Burr and the remaining seven people gather around each other, Paul approaches Burr. Paul cuts his eyes at Burr sharply.

He says, "Now you see why coming here is a bad idea. This is strictly the karungy territory. You have no idea how easily they would have killed you if we didn't show up in time."

Burr replies, "What is it to you that I live or die here? I live only for the purpose of getting stronger and being the best."

Paul scoffs in a fit of rage. Burr's rude respond brought more fury than peace.

Burr says, "What is so dangerous about the karungy? What can they possible do against a monster like me?"

Paul sighs heavily and replies, "You may think you are a monster Burr, but the real monster is within the karungy homeland inside their cave. I know this all too well, and I have seen this monster bring more chaos than any human could do. Even now as I speak, Graviton would not stand a chance against this monster. Should it come to our village, we would lose all that we hold dear."

Burr walks up to Paul and says, "What do you know of this terrible creature that lives?"

Paul says, "About a year and some odd months ago, the karungies came in a huge force to devour our tiny village. They pillage, destroy, ravage, and massacred all of our small settlements just outside of our great village. Leading the karungy at the time was Balkan, and he was a threat that no man or woman would face. As the karungy became more dangerous with every victory, it came down to Graviton's last line defense which turned the tide of battle for us. With the use of my clever tactics and Sara's capabilities as coordinator, Graviton went from the brink of defeat to victorious. We had beaten back the karungies beyond our lands and nearly out of existence; however, the karungy had something in store for us. The day we made our preparations was the day we were more than unprepared for the endless conflict with the karungy we face today. At first, the battle went our way on the 1st day we attacked their homeland. We had the entire remaining bunch trapped, but that is when their monster took us by surprise. With just a puff of its breath, the creature burned us all down and turned our dead allies into more karungy minions. Ever since that crucial loss, we have tried to keep our walls more safe than think of attacking them again."

Burr waits for Paul to stop. Next, Burr smiles at in the face of Paul and the others.

Paul asks, "Why do you smile at me? What is there to smile about?"

Burr replies, "Where you see the death of others, I see only conflict and battle. A great battle that will enhance me in ways you can't imagine. I will go see this monster. I will tear it down till there is nothing left of it."

After pushing aside Paul, Burr begins to walk towards the last area the karungy scattered to. Paul and the others could not believe or comprehend why a person like Burr would seek death so badly.

A rifleman turns to Paul and says, "What do we do now, sir?"

Paul swallows hard. He rubs the sweat from his face and neck.

He says, "We have to get him out of there. If he goes to the karungy homeland, then they will surely come with their monster to finish us off. I promised those that died before me I would not allow Graviton to fall to the monsters."

Paul shakes off his worry and signals the squad to follow him as they chase after Burr heading towards the karungy homeland. Burr pushed hard into the deep unknown territory. He finds more dead trees, bodies of human and karungy, and old weapons used up. Burr arrives at the bottom of a hill of rock. He looks up to see the karungy homeland at top of the rocky hill. Before he could take another step, Paul calls out to him.

After coming up, Paul says, "We can't let you bring ruin on us. I beg you not to go up the hill."

Burr says, "If you want to follow me, then it is your own fate. I am going up the hill and see this monster with my own eyes."

Burr turns back to the stone made steps leading up to the karungy top. As he boldly ascends the rocky stairs, Paul and his squad follow closely behind Burr. To the left and right of them, small caves as big as a hut show yellow eyes hiding within. The more they climb, the more the air becomes difficult to inhale with so many decaying bodies of human and karungy lying about. After reaching the top, the group comes to see a much larger cave at the back of the land. Various stone podiums stand around them as Paul and others look around their heads. As they walk to the center staging grounds of the harden soil, small rocks crumble behind their backs. Burr stops in the center with Paul and the others ready to fire in the direction of the enemy.

Burr sniffs the air and says, "Someone human is here."

Paul turns to Burr and says, "What do you mean? No human presence has ever come here."

Before another word is spoken, the surrounding landscape becomes alive with eyes flashing yellow. Loud moans come from the beings rising out from the dirt and harden ground. Within moments, Burr, Paul, and the others found themselves surrounded by karungies ready to feast on their flesh and drink blood like fine wine. The rifles and hand guns become locked as Paul and the others ready to fire.

A voice says, "Welcome. I see you are all fools and want to die very quickly to be here in the homeland of the karungies."

Everyone turns to the top of the cave as two karungies step aside. As he steps forward, the man wears a white robe with a white triangle hat atop his head. The man crosses his arms and looks down on his foes with a sinister smile across his face.

Burr shouts, "Who are you? I hope you're not the monster that Paul here has told me of."

The man replies, "I see that my fame continues to reach those that do not even know me. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ku Kane, the mystic of wonder. Balkan and Kalka have told me of your amazing fighting style. I didn't think Graviton actually had an able fighter among its people. This will be a real treat to see how you fair against them; however, before we begin, we must remove all distractions from the field."

At the snap of his fingers, a group of karungies surround Paul and his squad at the command of Ku Kane. The karungies pull Paul and the others away from the center of the area. Paul and his able crew could not reach for the guns much less pull the trigger. Unable to assist Burr, Paul and the others watch as the fight for survival begins.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 11: The Demonic Beast**

With the flesh-eating karungies surrounding their back and prisoners for the feast, Burr stands in the center of the karungy homeland ready to fight not only for his life, but to test his strength against the foul, unknown creatures. Paul and his comrades stand helpless to aid Burr as stands against Ku Kane and the entire karungies. Just from behind Ku's back, Balkan and Kulak emerge standing at his left and right side.

Burr says, "Well, nice to see you both back again. I see you didn't get enough of the beating. I am glad you came back. Now I can finish you off and see this monster."

Balkan and Kulak look to one another; the duo karungy jump to the center field in front of Burr ready to attack.

Balkan says, "We may have underestimated you, but that won't happen this time around."

Kulak also says, "This time…our 3rd…brother…will join us. We will crush you…once we join forces."

Burr looks to the top once again to see yet another karungy come from the side of Ku; however, the karungy is smaller than all the others. The little creature jumps down to the bottom with his brethren drooling at its mouth. The three mighty karungy warriors stand firm and ready to battle Burr.

The small karungy says, "I see why I am called into action with my brethren. You have proven to be an annoying sight for us. You won't be able to escape my eyes now that I am here. Nothing escapes my sight. All of you moves and are already easy for me to see. I can't wait to see you fall before my very eyes. My name is Raga."

Burr scoffs at the karungy trio. Raga, Balkan, and Kulak uses the aggressive stance.

The trio cry, "Waaagh!"

All eyes fall in the karungy trio. In a matter of seconds, the bodies of Balkan, Raga, and Kulak quickly increase in muscle size. The arms, the legs, and the body of each karungy expanded to a muscular form. Burr raises an eyebrow as he takes the defensive posture. The three karungies charge at Burr, moving at an incredible speed. Once close, Balkan begins the assault on Burr. Kulak follows closely behind with Raga jumping in the frenzy all around Burr's head. Burr fought against the three karungies barely stopping their attacks. Balkan charges into Burr from behind his back; Burr takes a nasty fall to the ground face first. The karungies jump and cheer for their mighty brethren. Burr stands back to his feet, struggling to breathe. He dusts himself off and adjusts his clothes.

Burr says, "Most impressive. I see now that you all cooperate well when it is three against one."

Raga replies, "We only used a small amount of what we can do. Now it is time for us to use our full force. I doubt you can survive it."

With the last word spoken, Balkan, Kulak, and Raga take the aggressive stance once more. The karungy trio begins groaning as they put their body under intense strain.

Balkan shouts, "Power!"

Kulak screams, "Speed!"

Raga roars, "Sight!"

Burr waits eagerly to see what they karungy trio would do. In seconds, Balkan's muscles increase by inches. The legs of Kulak also increase in size, but not nearly as much as Balkan's muscles do. Lastly, Raga's eyes crack with veins pulsating around his face and outer eye shape. The trio karungy stands firm and ready to brawl once again. Burr waits for the first move to be made. In the blink of an eye, Kulak moves from view and attacks Burr all around. Burr puts up a guard and tries to counter each attack made on his body; however, Kulak moves too fast for him to follow or keep up. Surprisingly, Burr grabs hold of Kulak and drags him to the soil. Before Burr could crush his face in, Balkan stops Burr by grabbing him in a bear hug. Balkan swings Burr into the air, and Kulak quickly leaps into the air. Burr is kicked in his lower back by Kulak. Burr crashes onto the soil of the ground. The karungies cheer joyfully at the wondrous surprise attack on Burr. Even Ku manages to smile at how well the trio karungy of Balkan, Kulak, and Raga performed against Burr.

Burr struggles to his feet. He is weakening from the hits given to him.

Burr weakly says, "How is it possible?"

Ku replies, "Individually, they are strong and can mange against weaker foes. When they join together, they act as a single fighter. Balkan has enhanced strength. This allows him to be the strongest being on earth. Kulak moves faster than anything alive and can damage his foes with his powerful kicks, and Raga eyes can see which parts of the human body will move first before even being made. Give up; you don't stand a chance against them."

The karungy trio chuckle under their breath. After Burr stands to his feet, he begins to laugh loudly. Everyone looks at Burr with great wonder as to why he was laughing.

He says, "I find this most impressive that the three of you operate as a single fighter would; however, each of you lacks certain areas of that give away your weakness. Since you have given me such a good challenge, I will now show you my best."

As Burr strains his body before their eyes, his roar is long and powerful. Ku, the karungies, Paul, and the other rifle squad members see Burr slowly change before their eyes. The body size grows, and his finger nails become razor sharp. The eye color changes to red-orange and the same color hair grows out from his back side. With his transformation complete, Burr roars loudly into the air. As everyone looks upon Burr, they marvel and gasp at his man-animal look.

Balkan says, "Well, looks like eating this one may give us more than just a full belly."

Raga adds, "The…power…will make us…more than strong enough…once we feast on…his flesh."

The karungy trio takes their usual stance again. Burr calmly waits for them to make a move. Kulak advances first. As he closes in on his target, Burr moves from his sight. Raga tries to track Burr with his eyes, but even he could not locate where he went. Ku shouts at Balkan and Raga to look behind their back. Before the duo could look behind their backs, Burr kicks Balkan upside his head. Raga gets punched in the eyes, blinding him temporary. With Raga out of the fight, it came down to Kulak and Balkan.

Kulak roars, "I shall show you just how easily it is to catch you!"

Before Kulak could move, Burr surprises everyone by ramming his fist into the belly of the tall, skinny karungy. Kulak falls to the earth, gasping for air.

Balkan tightens his fist and shouts, "I shall crush the life out of you!"

Balkan attacks Burr, but due to his muscular form, all his attacks could be seen coming before he could make them. Burr stops one of his punches. Balkan becomes very frighten by the sheer strength Burr possessed. As Balkan backs off, Burr takes the offensive stance and readies himself. Burr charges at Balkan and punches away at his body. Every hit brought Balkan down to his knees. Burr finishes his assault off with one, hard thunderous fist. Although Balkan tried to block the punch, the impact from Burr's fist sent the toned Balkan into the landscape. Paul and the others were shocked by the results of Burr's change. The karungies begin to back away from the area and move behind the large cave. Ku begins to clap his hands for Burr's display of skill and power.

He says, "Marvelous, simply marvelous. I have never seen such a powerful performance in all my years of magic study. And this form you have changed into cannot be expressed by words; however, I do believe that we can find some way of giving you a real fight."

Burr shouts, "And what do you mean, 'A real fight'? I hope you do not think you have what it takes to stand up to me."

Ku replies, "Oh no, I didn't mean myself at all. Allow the karungies to call forth a more powerful foe than Balkan, Kulak, and Raga."

At the end of his speech, the karungies gather in the high rock terrain. They all begin to screech loudly into the air. The sound of their battle cry is loud and eerie; in fact, the noise irritated Paul and his followers highly. The karungies begin to quiet down their hollowing. Within moments, a much louder, deeper noise is made. Burr and the others look to the dark opening of the large cave to see a pair of red eyes. Paul swallows hard at the sight of the red eyes.

He thought, "After all those years and coming so close to eliminating these foul demons, the beast still lives within the cave. I hope Burr can handle this as easily as he toppled over the others."

The ground shakes slightly as the beast within the cave slowly comes out. Burr backs away from the cave and waits eagerly to see this new monster emerge. First, a large, massive skull head comes out first with eyes as red as blood. As more of the creature comes out from the darkness, Burr sees the horrifying appearance of the monster. The skull head was actually the right hand of the beast. The beast had a huge rag of cloth wrapped around its waist; the color of its skin was light green with yellowish hair on the monster's back and head. The left hand of the monster only had three fingers. Lastly, the creature only had one eye in the center of its face atop of its body. Upon exiting the cave, the beast stood over 15 feet tall and roars loudly. The karungies jump and cheer for their powerful ally. As Burr stands on guard against the massive beast, Ku laughs proudly from high above.

He says, "It is amazing how you are the first and only person to have never run in fear of the demonic beast. Anyone else would have fled upon even looking into the eye of this wonderful pet. I do hope you are able to keep yourself alive. It would shame the creature if you were to die so easily."

Burr roars with his half animal half human cry.

Burr says, "I will not run from your demon of hell! I will rain down fire on this beast and crush him into dust!"

The karungies begin to cheer joyfully over the demonic beast. Burr stands firmly and ready as the humongous monster comes slowly towards him drooling at the mouth. The creature takes a swing at Burr, but he moves out of the way before the beast could touch him. Burr jumps high over the beast and lands on the far side away from it. The creature quickly follows up with a swing and tries to crush Burr under its foot. Using his agility, Burr jolts away from the monster. Burr uses the aggressive stance and readies his hand with a small fire sphere burning lightly in his palm. Just as the demonic beast turns to face him, Burr launches the small fire sphere. The fire sphere collides into the eye of the demonic beast. The creature staggers around the area, falling into the rock mountain side.

Burr says, "I see the monster can take such abuse from even a much smaller opponent. I hope he can still recover from such a small burn to the eye."

Ku shouts back, "The Demonic Beast is more than enough for you. Just because you burn the eye of the beast, does not mean it will suffer from being stun."

The demonic beast widens its eye with rage. It looks down at Burr and roars loudly within the karungy homeland. Burr readies himself as the beast comes charging at him. Although Burr jumps away, the demonic beast follows him ever so closely. With each attack coming closer to him, Burr was kept on edge as the demonic beast tries to crush Burr into the soil. After several attempts, Burr feels the full force from the hand of the demonic beast slapping him to the ground hard. Burr quickly recovers from the slap, but the demonic beast stays close to his heels. Despite the size of the massive beast, Burr never knew such a monster could move as quickly as he ran. Every step he makes, the demonic beast followed closely just a foot away from hitting him.

With another escape attempt failed, Burr falls to the ground. The top of his torso is banged up with bruises here and there. Various parts of his clothes are ripped. He struggles to stand to his feet barely being able to keep his balance. The demonic beast comes charging at full speed. Burr tries to move out of the way, but he feels the full force from the left fist of the demonic beast. Burr falls across the landscape slamming into the hillside of the rock land. Paul and the others call out to Burr; the karungies cheer and jump joyfully for the demonic beast. The massive monster howls into the air. Beneath the rubble of rocks, Burr shoves them out of the way. Everyone turns their eyes to the movement and see Burr emerge from the rock pile. The right shoulder of Burr bleeds freely as he tries to stand and hold his balance. Paul and the others held prisoner could not believe the fierce determination Burr showed. The mighty warriors slowly walks from the rubble weaken from his wounds.

Ku laughs joyfully, "I cannot believe how well you are still standing after getting slammed into the soil. Anyone else would have dead or even a pile of flesh for the karungy to eat."

The demonic beast approaches Burr drooling at the mouth. Paul shouts for him to move, but receives a hard punch to his side. Burr still stands in the same spot as the beast stops in front of him. The monster snatches up Burr and begins to squeeze him in its left hand. Burr tries to struggle free from the grip, but his body is too worn out. In a blink of his eyes, Burr found himself immobilized and hanging from a high place. Near death and left for dead, Burr looks to his left and right to see his arms tied up with barbwire. He looks at his body and sees many scars everywhere. As he tries to free himself, Burr begins to bleed more and more with every minute passing him by. Burr looks up to the sky and hears a voice calling to him.

The voice says, "This is not your end."

As the demonic beast continues to crush Burr, the creature stops and looks at him. There is no look of pain, suffering, or hurt on the face of Burr. Even the karungies take notice to Burr. Paul, Ku, and the other prisoners look on with interest. Suddenly, Burr breaks free of the demonic beast. He lands far away from his opponent and stands upon a solid rock. He looks up with blood on his face and hatred in his eyes.

Burr says, "I have suffered at the hands of bandits who wanted to crucify me and leave me for dead on a rock. My whole body hurts from the pain, but I will not allow you weak fools to bring me any suffering."

Every eye falls on Burr as he starts to strain his body under intense pressure. The very eyes of Burr disappear as everyone wonders what happen to them. The area around Burr shakes violently; his teeth become sharper than ever. Next, Burr's body hair changes colors to a bright white with the tip of the hair becoming red-orange. Burr lifts his head up to the sky and roars loudly again. A bright light covers him body and all. No one could say what is happening to him. Paul and his comrades call out to Burr, but no respond is made. After the light clears, Burr stands before all who could not help but be amazed at his new form. No longer wearing a shirt, Burr bears his strong chest out; in fact, the color of his hair is all white with red-orange tips at the edge. Every muscle on his body is more toned than ever. Burr lifts up his head and no longer was his face any human form. The new face of Burr is more of a lion than human.

Balkan stutters, "What…what is…this?"

Even Ku becomes very intrigued at the sight of Burr. Raga and Kulak widen their eyes at the new form of Burr as does many of the karungies. Paul could not even form words to the new form that now Burr has become.

Burr replies, "I have achieved a new form of chaos. Allow me to show you why I am more dangerous than your demonic pet."

The demonic beast tries to crush Burr under its hand, but misses. Ku shouts and points at the top of the cave. Everyone looks up to see Burr in the aggressive stance. He leaps high into the air, and comes falling down upon the demonic beast. Burr slams his fist into the head of the creature. The impact is so strong that the beast falls on its back. Burr jumps back high into the air again. As the demonic beast tries to stand back up, it sees Burr come hurling down with his fist crashing hard into its face. Upon impact, the force from Burr's fist causes the ground under the back of the demonic beast to crack before shattering. The demonic beast and Burr fall through the karungy landscape. All eyes of karungies and humans alike widen with shock and amazement. No one could have ever thought it possible for just a living being to cause such horrific damage to the demonic beast. With the karungy guards not paying any mind, Paul easily breaks loose from his captors. He dives for the side and grabs one of the rifles. Paul quickly turns and fires at the first karungy he sees. The creature falls over dead. The other karungy try to attack Paul, but the remaining prisoners break free from their captors. Each man takes on a karungy bare hand giving Paul time to grab another rifle. He shoots towards the brawling creatures, forcing them to flee. Paul hands each of his squad members a rifle.

Just below the karungy homeland, the demonic beast removes the heavy boulders and stones from around its body. The creature looks around its surroundings to see what new place it has found. Beneath the landscape above, the lower section of the land is wide all around for miles. Nothing but small cracks of light brightens up the underground land. The demonic beast turns back to see Burr waiting on the other side. The creature roars at him, but Burr is unshaken by it.

He says, "I have seen what you can do. I am not impressed. Let me send you on your way back to the underworld that you have been summoned from."

Burr aims his right palm forward at the demonic beast. The creature slowly runs towards him ready to kill. The ground beneath Burr shakes softly as the monster comes closer with every stomp. With a rush of wind coming from his hand, Burr stuns the demonic beast in the left leg. The creature falls down to its knee. Burr brings his right arm back behind his head and throws his arm forward. A power gust of wind slams into the right side of the demonic beast. The pressure from the attack is so strong that it cracks the skin of the monster's head. The demonic beast roars loudly from the pain. Burr smiles at his new found power.

He thinks, "This is it. This is the power that I was in need of. With it, I shall be more than strong enough to crush anyone who opposes my might."

The demonic beast looks back at Burr. It aims the skull head at him. With fire blazing out from the eyes, a wave of flames shoots from its mouth. The flames cover the entire area, burning everything down living. The creature stops to see what is left; however, Burr still remains standing strong with only a few black spots on his body. He chuckles at the feeble attack of the monster. After aiming his right hand back at the demonic beast, Burr sends another gust of wind at the creature. The wind slams hard into the skull head of the creature and destroys the entire head completely. The demonic beast staggers backwards, weaken from the damage. Burr smiles coldly at how much damage he can do. After clapping his hands together, Burr raises his hands to the sky behind his head. With one swift motion, he throws his arms forward. A powerful force of wind comes crashing into the left leg of the demonic beast. The monster falls down to its knee. It roars weakly at Burr.

Burr shouts, "I am now the bringer of your death. You may have struck fear and terror in the eyes of the people, but now it is your turn to experience pain and defeat."

Burr takes an offense stand as the demonic beast slowly gets up. He strains his body. Burr holds his hands to the sky above his head and the omega claw forms. The ghostly lion paw grows large and causes strong winds to whirl about the area. The debris around the land tosses rocks, boulders, dead trees, and leaves in the air. The force of the omega claw shakes the land violently as Burr holds it over his head; in fact, Burr falls to his knee from straining so hard to keep the attack under his control. He looks to the demonic beast one last time.

He shouts proudly, "Now, feel the power of the Omega Lion Claw!"

Burr throws his arms forward again. The omega claw flies into the demonic beast. The impact upon the creature devastates the landscape. Rocks, trees, and stone fly everywhere and smash into the ground. Burr looks on as the winds slow down and dust clears away. When he saw what was left of the demonic beast, he marvels at his own power. All that remain of the monster was giant chunks of flesh. The limbs of the demonic beast lay here and there. Burr walks over to the scattered body parts and finds the head of the creature. The face is twisted, the eye is cracked, and blood runs from the bottom opening of the head. Burr lifts the head up and roars loudly with an inhuman lion roar. He looks at the area around him and stares back at the head.

Burr thought, "The power I have achieved is great, but this is only the beginning."

Back at top, Paul and his gun squad continue to fight off the karungies. Although they put up a hard battle, the overwhelming numbers of the karungies left them all weak and injured. Paul looks ahead to see Ku Kane, the mystic, walking to him. He lifts up Paul by his shirt. As Ku uses fire from his hand to burn at Paul, he whispers to him the coming events.

He says, "It was a great sight to see how well your new friend battled against the demonic beast, but I'm afraid it is too late. Your town will belong to me once my demonic beast returns from the lower lands. I have advised the karungies to attack Graviton in full force. Everyone you know is going to die. And you will die along with them once I allow you to see what remains of your village."

Paul's eyes widen with shock and surprise. As Ku let him fall to the earth, he instructs the remaining karungy to take Paul and his men as prisoners. The karungies move in to take them by their arms, but an inhuman roar comes from behind their back. The karungies look back to see Burr alive. The eyes of Burr glow brightly orange. From behind his back, Burr tosses the head of the demonic beast before everyone. The karungies, Paul, Ku, and the wounded gunmen all could not believe that the beast was now dead. Burr raises his head and looks at Ku.

Burr says, "I see your demonic beast could not give me what I wanted. Maybe if I kill you and your karungy friends, you will satisfy my appetite."

Ku smiles and replies, "You may kill them, but you won't lay a finger on me."

With quick reaction from Burr and Ku, a bright light flashes before the eyes of Paul and his gun squad. When the light clears, Paul only saw Burr standing. The karungy that stood around them had also disappeared from their eyes. Paul and his squad stand to their feet and collect their belongings. As the riflemen ready their guns and wrap their wounds, Paul approaches Burr only to be snatched off the ground. The rifle squad turns about and aims their weapons at Burr ready to fire. Paul pleads with Burr. The grip of Burr tightly squeezes Paul's throat. The rifle squad clicks the trigger on the guns. Paul shouts for them to hold fire.

He weakly says, "It is me, Burr. You need not kill me. You have done it. You have defeated the karungy."

Burr slowly loosens his grip. He replies, "I am sorry for that. I have been through so much and changed."

After loosening his grip on Paul, Burr adjusts his clothes and walks towards the hole at the center of the karungy homeland. The rifle men tend to Paul's wounds. One of them looks at Burr and sees the head of the demonic beast. He points and shouts for his fellows to look also. They could not believe their eyes. The very head of the demonic beast shocked them all. The rifle men rush over to Burr congratulating him on slaying the beast. Paul walks over slowly and holds the head by its ears. He turns to Burr.

Paul says, "I can't believe you did it. You killed it. The demonic beast is finally dead after so many years of living here. I don't know what to say."

Burr steps back from his followers and slowly changes. He reverts back into his human form.

He says, "This monster was indeed a challenge for me, but now it is dead. You may do what you like with the head. I have no more use of being here in this area."

Paul protests, "It is not over. We still need your help. Ku Kane and the rest of the karungies have gone to Graviton. The siege has probably taken a toll on our city walls. We must go back to Graviton as quickly as we can, but we need your strength to do it. And we will need the head of the demonic beast. It will be our symbol to rally others."

Burr smiles at Paul and laughs proudly. He pats Paul on his left shoulder.

He says, "Your strength alone will be more than enough to shatter the morale of the karungies. Ku Kane may be there, but he is only a caster, not a person for battle. A few gun shots at him will make him flee from your sight. The head of the demonic beast is a good idea to bring. With the creature dead and its' head in your possession, the people will more than rally to your side. It will give them a reason of washing away their fear. It will cause their courage to double by ten. Mostly, it brings hope to see that the impossible is not impossible. I will assist you with the head of the demonic beast, but your own power lies within you. We will also need that cart to take the head back to Graviton. It is stable enough to carry it back."

Burr guides everyone's eyes to the cart at the opening of the cave where the demonic beast once dwelled. As Paul, Burr and the squad started working, war and battle occurred elsewhere. With the large gate of Graviton broken down, the karungies run violently in the village. They jump from landscapes and use the gravity within the city to occupy critical points that weaken the defenses further. The vast majority of defenders in Graviton are taken as prisoners or meat for the bellies of the karungies. Two dozen karungies scratch, claw, bite, and kick at the door of the council chamber where the inhabitants stay locked within. As the remaining gun squad and rifle units keep their weapons pointed at the door, Sarah tries her best to gain support from the people who listen to the word war of the four talkers at center.

The 1st talker says, "Our foe is here, and it won't be long before our door is broken down. Our only solution is to attack and beat them back before the demonic beast joins them. We cannot wait any longer."

The 2nd speaker replies, "It is a fool's journey you take down that path. Our chamber is strong. The doors of this holy sanctum will not be breached. We can out last them till they are weakened. We must fortify our walls."

The 3rd talker shouts, "Attacking them is the wrong path, but staying inside is a death trap. We must repel our walls and lure them inside to ambush them. We have no time to waste, and the karungies will soon have beaten down our door."

The 4th person was too terrified to speak up. Sarah did all that she could do to make preparations where they need be made. The noise at the door becomes louder and louder with every hit the karungy made on it. With the villagers of Graviton in danger, all hope had gone from their heart. Many people begin to pray. People started picking one of the three options that were available. In the midst of all the confusion, Paul and his rifle squad step forward after emerging from a hidden path that lay under the council chamber. As the rifle men brought in the cart, they kept the head of the demonic beast covered and journey to the center of the chamber. The rifle men under Sarah continue to reinforce the door. Paul walks up to the top of the fourth podium. He shouts as loud as he can. Everyone turns and look upon him.

Paul says, "Listen to me. The moment is now on us to strike back at the enemy. We can beat the entire karungy army back from our village and out of our lands."

The 1st speaker interrupts and says, "Your absence from here shows your weakness. You dare send the people in a war they can't win?"

The 3rd speaker icily adds, "Our village militia captain comes back only to be speaking of plans of failure and disaster. Let us remove him from our sight before he sends us to our deaths."

In the moment of madness, a gunshot goes off and the people turn to see Sarah.

She shouts, "Now is not the time for us to place favoritism over reason. Paul may have been not around when the attack on Graviton occurred, but he is here now. We need a solid plan than various random ones spoken from those who have interest in saving their own face or making their name known."

With Sarah's voice silencing all others, she steps down from the center and leaves everyone's eyes focusing on Paul. The whole of the council chamber waits with eager faces of fear, despair, and sorrow. Paul swallows hard and instructs his rifle men to bring the cart up near the podium.

Paul says, "It has been long enough since we've seen the karungy in force. Last time, they had us on the brink of defeat. We changed that around. Even now, as they bite, scratch, and claw at our door, we do what we need to send them running in fear. They may have numbers, but we all know that the karungies have a weakness. They use to gather around a symbol that represents the fear they placed in our hearts. Well, no more shall they use this fear against us. I have found the symbol that gives them power and brings us fear. And here it is."

Paul removes the cloth from the cart and reveals the head of the demonic beast. The crowd of people was baffled. Even the speakers of the council chamber could not form words as to why Paul had the head. Dart and Sara come rushing from behind Sarah and begin to beat on the head of the creature. The people laugh at their childish brutality.

Paul adds, "With this head of the demonic beast, we shall crush our foes and send them from our sight. This is the day that we correct the mistakes of the last battle we endured. This is the moment our hope recovers from the collapse of our dead brothers and sisters."

Paul takes his sword in hand. With a fierce battle cry, he screams, "People of Graviton! We take the fight to the karungy!"

As the karungies outside the doors back away, they hear movement within the building. One of the karungies goes to the door and puts his ear to it. The creature hears clicking noises. Suddenly, a blast flings the karungy away from the doors. The others move in and more shots come through the doors. Each bullet breaks and shatters the flesh and bone of the karungies. The doors swing wide open. Paul and Sarah lead the attack on the karungy, roaring loudly at the wave of karungy. Elsewhere, Burr walks to the south part of the land in the direction of his jeep. Suddenly, he stops walking. Using his heighten man-animal senses, he hears the karungies screeching as they flee from the crowds of Graviton. The sound of gun fire and victory cheers of the people brought much satisfaction to Burr.

He thought, "They have done well. The enemy they once feared is now feeling the power they have always had."

As Burr leaves the area of Graviton behind, he looks towards the east to see his next great challenge await him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 12: A Woman's Empire**

With the new found power slowly rising within him, Burr was more than ready to continue his purse of his greatest enemies. Although strong in body, he knew this would not be sufficient.

Burr thought, "This power…is not enough. I must stay a little longer before I meet with them."

Burr turns back and heads toward his jeep. Once there, he takes out a handful of supplies and throws it inside his bag. He starts back towards the land of corrupt gravity with his bag of supply to continue his intense training. Elsewhere, a powerful noise could be heard as it screams across the land. At the lead of the train cars, the crew members of the massive machine feed the train coals and check the pressure of the engine. The train operators keep a wary eye on how hot the train gets over time. In the passenger carts, the people gossip about the latest news of gang activity and cities. Mostly, a few groups of people rave on about how an oath was made in Barter Town to rid the world of an evil man-animal virus. In the corner at the rear of the train cart, Sho, Kanji, and Kao sit back and think of all the enduring challenges they would face along the way. From common heroes of Bale to outlaw fugitives of Hoax Fortress, Kanji and Sho find themselves taking up a righteous cause that many would rather have backed out of. Even with Kao fighting at their side, the trio would need to be stronger than ever. As Kanji boast of his grand skills of fighting to others, Kao mimics the every moment of Sho, who stares quietly out the window. Kanji takes notices to the pair as the few people around him leave.

He says, "You two have been like that since we got on this train. What is with you, Sho?"

Sho turns away from the window and replies, "I am just thinking of all the fights we've been through and how much danger we encountered along the way. This new threat is far beyond anything I ever seen."

Kanji smiles surprisingly. He says, "Is the South Land Hero of Bale showing signs of concern? I am surprised at you. What would Cindy say to such an act displayed by her favorite commoner?"

Sho makes no reply back and continues to look out the window. Kanji becomes more amazed at how Sho handles the regular rude remark he tells him. Before another word could be said, the train horn roars. The speaker in each passenger carts delivers a message.

"Attention! We are approaching our next stop! All passengers getting off please gather up your baggage and prepare for arrival!"

Many people rustle on the train to grab their belongings. Sho, Kanji, and Kao take their bags and gather towards the exit of the passenger cart. Within five minutes, the train comes to a halt at a train station. The steam from the engine of the train burst out from its hollow openings. As people get off the train, Kao takes notice to the fact that only a handful of women are exiting the train. Kanji, Sho, and Kao step onto the train station, unaware of the danger they are walking into. After a wait of ten minutes, an announcement is made letting passengers know that the train will pull away in about two minutes. The trio walks to the exit of the station. They emerge at the crossroads of the new village. As they walk through the new town, they see nothing but women standing about. A few women look at them with hateful expression; in fact, a few women quickly go inside nearby buildings as Sho, Kao, or Kanji approaches them. The noise of the train is heard one last time before it slowly pulls away from the station. As more of the women stare at the trio with rage in their eyes, Kanji becomes more cautious than ever.

He says, "I hope this is not the town we have come here for. All I see is women everywhere, and they do not look like they wanna sit down for an afternoon tea."

Sho points to a nearby store and says, "There may be some info of this town in that small shop. Let us go inside and see what we can find."

The trio boldly walks inside a nearby small library. Although the entrance did show any signs of danger or threat, the inside surprisingly becomes a den full of aggressive women. Sho steps from the outside with Kanji and Kao right at his sides. The women inside stop what they were doing and look at them with disgust, fear, and even rage. Kanji notices some of the women leaving quickly out the door. Kao watches a few go hide in the back of the store near book shelves. Sho approaches the counter with the nervous clerk lady standing scared stiff.

He says, "Umm, can you please tell me what is the name of this village we are in? My friends and I do not know where we are at or any of the surrounding areas."

The clerk lady sharply replies, "Well, maybe you and your friends need a map. Do I look like a damn scout for you? Go find out on your own were you are at."

Sho is taken back by the sudden reply. Kanji walks over and leans towards the woman.

He says, "All we want to know is where we are. We are not here to rob you or take advantage of your kindness."

"That is exactly right. You are not here to take advantage of any woman here so long as you do not put your hands on any. I don't think you want to end up leaving with a few missing teeth," said a female sitting at a table.

Sho and Kanji look over to see a muscular woman sitting at a table reading a book. The book contains information on the art of fighting and offensive tactics. The woman puts the book down and turns her hateful eyes to the trio. She wears warrior attire. As more women back away from the area and leave out the shop, Kao becomes very cautious and alert to the surrounding area. The woman stands up and pushes in her chair.

She says, "You three boys got a lot of nerve coming here thinking you can just use our facility to satisfy your own ends. Not to mention, I never thought I would see another skinny set of men in this life. Judging by your outfits, you all know how to fight. Well, looks like my day just got better now that I can finally bust a few little boys' heads in."

Kanji steps forward to the tall woman with a serious look on his face.

He says, "You may be big, but your size doesn't mean anything to me. I fought uglier monsters than you back in my early fighting days. Who do you think you are to say that you will win against me?"

She answers, "I am Harpy Lady Vela. I am the strongest of the Harpy Sisters in this town. These two behind you are Harpy Lady Vixen and Harpy Lady Viper."

The trio quickly turn about to see two other muscular women block the door way. Vixen and Viper wore the same attire as Vela does. Sho, Kanji, and Kao could already see the situation turn from an uneasy welcome to another street brawl.

Sho says, "Listen, we are not here to start any trouble. We just wanna know if we are in the right town. Can you help us or not?"

Vela replies, "Oh, do not worry. We will give you some help alright."

Kanji steps closer to Vela and says, "What kind of help are you talking about?"

Vela quickly grabs Kanji by his left arm and starts to twist it. Kanji puts up a resist so Vela could not break his arm in half. Sho and Kao try to rush to their struggling comrade, but Vixen and Viper grab the two from behind with an arm lock around their body. As the two begin to try and break free, Vela applies more pressure to Kanji's arm. Kanji tightens his teeth in rage as he begins to push back against Vela.

She says, "You surprised me. I didn't think such a weak man like you would be strong enough to keep me from breaking your arm."

Kanji's eyes widen with rage; however, before the conflict could continue, a calm yet demanding voice shouts for the conflict to be over. Vixen and Viper loosen their hold on Sho and Kao. Instantly, Sho kicks Vixen in her side. Kao swings Viper into the counter. The four stands off against each other, but the mysterious woman tells them to stand down.

The woman shouts, "All of you stop it now! Do not dare disgrace our code! Vela! Let him go!"

As Kanji struggles to free his arm, Vela continues to tighten her grip again.

She replies, "I am not here to listen to your little tongue. Only the Lady of Faith has the authority to command me."

In a rage of blinding fury, Kanji yanks his arm free and rams his fist against the left face side of Vela. She stumbles backwards but maintains her balance. Before the fight could worsen, a shout comes from behind. Vela pauses at the sight of seeing the woman at the door. Vixen and Viper kneel at her side as the Lady of Faith steps forward. Her name is Hera. She walks pass Kanji with her eyes fixated on Vela. She wears a golden white robe.

Hera says, "So, I see that only I can make you obey and stop your ignorance from running rampant. You dare destroy what we have built for ourselves, Vela?"

Vela angrily protest, "You saw what he did! How can you ignore what I do when your little messenger does more that offends our code?"

Hera calmly raises her hand up and replies, "We shall speak of your actions later on when the shadows come out. For now, these young men are not a threat to us till you acted on impulse rather than on duty. I did not want you to brutality enforce the law on the innocent. I will not allow or condone such acts against any visitors to our city. You may leave now, but do not let me hear of another so call brawl before the next sun rises. It may cost you the position that you were given."

Vela leaves mumbling under her breath with Vixen and Viper following closely behind her. Sho and Kao thank Hera for her voice of reason.

She says, "It is ok. I was informed of your presents by my messenger when you came from the train station early. I will leave you in the grace and safety of her care. As long as you are with her, no trouble can follow you; however, be very wary of our laws. Any actions you do that effect us will be met with serve consequences."

Kao and Sho bid the lady farewell. Kanji rubs his arm gently. The pressure from Vela squeezing his arm fills him with anger and rage.

"Do you need some help? I can take you to our local medical examiner," said the young woman.

Kanji looks up to see a beautiful woman with a face full of joy. As he gazed into her light blue eyes, Kanji forgot about the pain in his arm. He stands up before the young woman, amazed at how she looks. The length of her long beautiful legs shines brightly in his eyes. Her height is only 2 inches under Kanji. The soft skin of her hands, arms, and face makes Kanji breathe slowly.

She says, "My name is Star. I am the Messenger Woman of the Womanly Haven. What is your name?"

Kanji replies, "I am…Kanji…of the esteemed family from…Bale."

Sho calls out to his friend, but Kanji makes no reply back. Suddenly, Kao punches Kanji hard in his face. Kanji shakes off the hit and returns back to his mad self. Star and Sho laugh loudly at how easily Kanji did not see Kao throw a fist at him.

Kanji shouts, "What the hell did you hit me for? You dare lay a hand on the face of a man destined to be king?"

Kao makes no respond and turns away from him. Sho turns to Star and begins to question their whereabouts.

He says, "My name is Sho. This is the 'Esteemed Kanji' and our friend Kao. We have come far into the world and need to get some more training done so we can better defend ourselves. Is this the right village we are in?"

Star looks puzzled at Sho and answers, "Eh, you guys came to the wrong town for that. You are in a town strictly meant for women and only women. If you would have stayed on the train, you would have reached your destination within a day or two. The only way to now reach your destination is by traveling through the mountains just outside of our village to the west."

Sho slams his hand on the counter. The noise frightens a few of the other women that come into the store.

Kanji says, "What can you tell us of this new town we are in? We do not know anything about it."

Star sighs heavily with a smile on her face. She says, "Come with me. There is time to show you around town with the sun up. Not to mention, you all caused enough trouble in here today."

The Sho, Kanji, and Kao follow Star outside to the front of the store. The on-looking women from inside the store stare with interest to see how they would act. Once outside of the library, Star informs the trio of the woman's empire village.

Star says, "This is the humble village called The Womanly Haven. It also has many other names like Eve's Haven and Lady Fortress. Mostly, we call it Womanly Haven. Our village was made around close to the end of the Evil Era. At first, this village was an abandoned city. No one knew it even existed. The first group of people who found this village was a band of women. They came here after many years of suffering from abusive husbands, rape, or they just had no one to care for them. They started off with 25 women. As time went on, more and more people begin coming here with their family. Later, many men who came here didn't like the idea of seeing a woman in charge of a village. So, they tried to overtake the place. That plan didn't go well for them."

She continues, "One day, a ruthless gang of men came through this town and tried to take it over. The women of this town easily beat them back. Even when the men out-numbered them, they easily allowed themselves to be tricked into either fighting over a woman or doing whatever deed a woman would ask of them. Within a few years, the entire town here was home to women of all kinds in the world. Women with troubled past, abusive husband, prostitution, rape victims, or even women just visiting have always come here to learn of this place. Ever since the birth of the village, our founders laid down laws, restrictions, and duties for us all to follow when dealing with a man or men who come to our humble village. Although the laws were put into effect, we always had those dangerous men or evil men who would come through here to violate our laws. That is where the Harpy Ladies come in, but as you can see they are a bit too harsh with the rules. They even tend to go over the edge with them. The leader of the group was Vela. She nearly tried to break your friend's arm, but he is tougher than she is. The lady who stopped Vela was Hera, our Lady of Faith. She has tried so much to keep our laws intact despite having to deal with the Harpy Ladies and their ways of justice."

Kao, Sho, and Kanji could not believe their ears after hearing all of what Star said.

Kanji asks, "What else can you tell us about this village? I would like to know more."

Star says, "Well, I can show you guys the rules and duties in our book of law we have. It is just down the street at the corner of a building away from the train station."

Star leads the three back to the station. Along the way, many women begin throwing rocks at Sho and his friends. Some curse them out and others give them a welcome for every man that has come through the village. Kanji, on the other hand, just stares at Star. Even with all the hate surrounding him, he kept his eyes on her. They come to the corner of a building. At the base of the corner sitting inside a glass covering on a stone stand, there lay the original book. The book was a bit worn on around the edges. Most of the pages still look new, but a few were chipped away like the cover of the book. Star reaches down near the bottom of the stone podium. She opens up a small door revealing a small compartment. Inside the dark hole, a newer book of the laws lay therein.

She turns to them and says, "Here are some of the rules that have been around for as long as I have known: Rule 1. No man is allowed to engage in any activity with a woman unless she allows it. Rule 2. No man may enter any woman's place of resident unless given the situation or if she permits it. Rule 3. No man is allowed to bear his given rights within the Womanly Haven. Rule 4. Under no circumstance is any woman allowed to bear any man's child or children until procreation is needed. Rule 5. All women must bear arms in times of crisis. Rule 6. All women are created equal. Rule 7. Every woman must obey the top five laws regardless of status within the Womanly Haven. Rule 8. Each child, be it born a girl, is required to be under parental care till of age 15. Rule 9. Each child, be it born a boy, is under parental care till of age 9. Rule 10. Guardians of Womanly Haven must prevent any and all kind of advancements made on any woman. Rule 11. Guardians of Womanly Haven are to use extreme caution before use of aggressive actions. Rule 12. Any and all man will be brought to justice for any crime he commits within the Womanly Haven."

After hearing the twelve laws, Sho and Kao could not believe what they saw; however, Kanji was more curious than cautious.

He says, "An interesting set of laws you have there. What are the rules and regulations if there are any?"

Star giggles under her breathe and says, "For a guy who is here for his first time, you seem a bit too interested in our city. You are not here to spy on our village for your own personal leverage are you?"

As on-lookers watch Star and Kanji get close to each other, many begin to watch eagerly to see what would happen next. Sho and Kao watch the crowds with uneasy minds. Some women and little girls hold rocks and spears in their hands.

Kanji replies, "I am not here to take anything from you. I am only here to learn of your city."

Star smiles greatly at the respond from Kanji.

She says, "Well, it is getting late, and I do not like to be outside at night. You three can come back to my place and spend the night. And yes, I am giving you permission to stay."

Sho interrupts, "What about the laws? Do you think it is wise on your part to invite three guys back to your place? Anything can happen, and you really don't know us all that well."

Kanji stomps his foot in a rage and roars at Sho, "How dare you cloud your mind with impure thoughts? What manner of a dog are you? To speak of such ways as though we are animals like all the men of this age is damaging. Have you no shame, Sho?"

Sho grips his bag tightly to restrain his anger. Star giggles at the pair.

She says, "Last time, a group of men came here. There were ten of them and they all were invited to stay at my place. The next morning, they all left with a smile on their face after I showed them my hospitality. Now if you are ready, we can go before the Harpy Ladies come back to harm you."

With that said, Star invites Kanji, Kao, and Sho back to her humble place. Many women shout from afar of Star's foolishness. Other women offer to come back to be witness in case of any signs of struggle. Star turns down all offers of protection or any more friendly invites from fellow and local women. She simply smiles at everyone and gladly takes the risk herself. As night time falls on the city, many of the women begin to light up the street lanterns near their stores and homes. As the lanterns light up the street, many women partake in the usual gossip of the town. Within the homes of the Womanly Haven, groups of women gossip of the latest in hair style and book groups. The vast majority of other gossip loops around Star's latest in radical acts. No one knew what ideas Star had in mind for her new three guests. Even with the violent conflict from earlier, many more women were considering the Harpy Ladies to assist than be elsewhere at the time. On the far side of town, a small courthouse explodes within its structure as conflict, voice, and anger fuel the blood of the Harpy Ladies. Vela boldly yet proudly stands firm as she and her companions are severely scorned for the treatment of the newcomers. Viper and Vixen kept their heads down and look at the floor till they were called on. In front of the Harpy Sisters, the five ruling leaders of the Womanly Haven stare at the trio in disappointment. Hera, the Lady of Faith, sighs heavily to see the Harpy Ladies again. Their acts of defiance for the rules in regards to any and all men bring much trouble thoughts to Hera.

She says, "Why do you intend on defying all that we stand for? Yes, our laws are made to keep man in line for those who come here, but that does not give you the right to disobey them and retaliate upon any men who come here. How are we to be looked as equals if you three act unlawfully to any man who comes here?"

Vela sharply replies, "And I suppose you think being a big soft-hearted woman on men in this day and age will gain us the power we need? How dare you call yourself the Lady of Faith? You lack what a real woman should have when it comes to bearing down true power against those that would take advantage of your politeness. Had I been in your place, I would see to it that any man that comes here looking for any piece of ass would be given a painful reminder of what happens when he crosses the line of respect."

Persela, the Lady of Truth, roars, "How dare you say such words? Your words stain our honor, and your actions of how you act to outsiders, especially when they are men, damage our virtue."

Before any more words was said by Persela, Athena, Lady of Obedience, interrupts, "Be at peace, Persela. Harpy Lady Vela is doing what she believes is right for us and not just for herself. Yes, her ways of handling men are worthy to be questioned, but her understanding of them is more to look at. The men of this age are ruthless. Many have tried to take from women what is rightfully not earned. Prime examples of what kind of human a man was still shows even now from so long ago. The so called 'pimps' were the worst of men seeing how they degrade women as their property. Now many women are either a slave to a man for lust or brought as toys for his own personal social gain."

Persela responds, "I understand what kind of men lurk in this age, but that does not over look how Vela treats each one that comes to our city. Our laws are made to keep man in check of his actions. They should not be used to be taken as ways to harm them. Yes, men have the tendency to treat women unfairly on numerous moments in life, but our city must stand for something more than just allowing our own form of brutality to be used on them. You dare to think that this is what Hera wants for us to do? Behave in a nature fitting like a man?"

As Athena and Persela argue back and forward, Hera waves her hand over the two. They silence their chatter.

She says, "I see and understand why you hate men so much, but your actions to them speak louder."

Vela says, "Men are a waste of time. All they do is waste their energy on things that they don't need or shouldn't. The greed of man is insatiable. The thirst for power is uncontrollable, and the ego of man is unbearable. All I see is how easily men can be foolish in their ways of handling life. I have nothing more to say of this. All my actions are harmless. Why do you even consider giving man a chance at redemption? The very sight of a man disgusts me to only further want him to suffer for his mishandling ways of treating a woman. Let any man cross me. I will see to it that he suffers for his words and crime through the laws we lay down."

Hera replies coldly, "I suppose all your actions and methods of behaving are harmless. Just like the last man who came here. A broken arm with three ribs cracked. And how can I forget about the fractured jaw and a broken hand. I suppose all those methods of pain you used on him were considered harmless by you. Yet, in the eyes of others, a different view on what you did is heard differently. Star and I saw only a raging woman taking her hate, frustration, and fear out on an innocent man who simply could have been ignored. Even his words could have fallen on silent ears, but you decided to push your violent ways to a level that makes you no better than a man."

Vela's eyes widen with rage. She stomps the floor and roars at Hera. She even slams her palms against the counter in front of her.

She screams, "That is to not be spoken of in my presence, Hera! That man asked me to do it in the butt! I am not some whore to be looked upon as an object of sex!"

The meeting came to end with Vela leaving followed closely behind by Viper and Vixen. The rage of Vela left Hera disappointed and full of sorrow for her past actions. The front doors of the courthouse swing wide open. Vela steps out from the building full of rage and adrenaline pumping through her body. Vixen and Viper accompany her at the bottom of the stairs.

Vixen says, "Calm your rage, Harpy Sister Vela. Hera was only speaking her mind about how she felt when you assaulted that man. I understand her choice of words, but she did not understand the incident that day."

Viper adds, "As much time as our Lady of Faith spends reading books and examining scriptures of hidden relics, she should dedicate her focus to what the real world is like and how fragile she is when faced by the wrath of man."

Vela rubs away the tears from her eyes and says, "Hera has wounded me deeply by bringing up my actions of the past. My holy oath to Heaven will not be looked over regardless of the hurt I inflict on men. No man shall ever treat me as his puppet or degrade me in any form to fit his needs."

Vela turns about and sees the Womanly Haven statue. The statue was of a woman holding a book at her side with a sword over her head. Inscribed under the feet of the statue, it reads: Let No Man Overpower You, For You Are Strong Within. Vela walks up to the rock statue and takes a knee.

She declares, "I shall not be weak. I shall not be broken. I shall not be made a fool of. I, Harpy Sister Vela, will break the will of man tonight."

Vixen and Viper take a knee at the sides of Vela.

They cry, "We shall do thy bidding. We shall do what is required. Let us not fail."

The Harpy Sisters bow their heads in harmony. They rise up and turn their eyes to the far side of town. On the far side of town, the area is in full bloom of joy. The women hurry home to rest for the night. At the corner of a building standing across from the train station, a three story apartment houses much interest inside its room. Every woman within the building enters their room and places their ear and glass cups against the walls. On the far west corner of the building, Star entertains Sho, Kanji, and Kao with the rules, regulations, policies, and laws of the Womanly Haven.

She says, "This is why we have them in place should any woman have a man or men inside her humble home. No man is allowed to do as he pleases whenever he is visiting, staying or passing through the Womanly Haven. Let me say how our laws can be easily understood: Any man or group of men, who comes into the Womanly Haven, must not engage in any activity with any woman or women unless she or they allow it. If a man or group of men seek medical or physical help, we are allowed to administrate treatments if the condition is life threatening. Now, if a man or group of men requires a place of stay for rest, any woman is allowed to grant this favor if she is willing. And yes, all the laws of our society must be taken into thought by any man who will be informed of each one before the day ends. One of the most important thoughtful laws that will be enforced the most is once a man or men come to the Womanly Heaven, every action must be considered first by a woman if she is willing to allow it to happen."

At the end of her conclusion, Sho and Kao are stun by how much the laws, rules, and regulations of the Womanly Heaven prevents them from acting in any self serving manner; however, Kanji drinks in all the words of Star. Star laughs at how surprised Sho and Kao are by what she told, but interest strikes her mind from how Kanji just smiles at her. Kanji rises up to meet her at eye level.

He says, "Your ways of living in this town are very intriguing. I wish for you to tell me more of what else your village has to offer for my brain to take in."

Star blushes and stutters, "Oh, well. I umm can go over with you the beginning of how our city came to be. That is if you want hear it?"

Before Kanji answers, Sho interrupts, "If you two are going to be dipping into the history of the Womanly Heaven, then I am going to sleep."

Sho looks over to see Kao already deep into his sleep.

Star says, "You all can sleep in here. I got a few of my clothes to wash up. You can follow me to the wash room while I tell you more of our town."

Kanji eagerly jumps for joy. Sho raises an eyebrow at how excited Kanji was. As Sho preps to sleep, Kanji and Star walk towards the washroom in the back. Kanji eyes the lovely body shape of Star from head to toe. The smooth appearance of her skin is perfect. The curves in her hips flash in Kanji's eyes. Star's long hair touches the top of her shoulders and her upper back. Kanji smiles in amazement at the wondrous features of how lovely Star is looking. They arrive inside the wash room. Within the wash room, three large containers rest against the wall.

Star says, "Welcome to the 3 washing boxes. Each one of meant to wash a certain set of clothes, blankets, and sheets. The first container handles all forms of clothes in various colors. The second container handles both clothes and sheets as long as they are all white. Finally, the third container is larger than the first two because it handles all the blankets and quilts. Lucky for you three, I have already washed up the quilts and blankets. You can help me with the color clothes tonight."

Kanji agrees to assist and says, "Can you also go into further detail of the Womanly Heaven? I would like you to tell me the rest of your knowledge about this village."

Star pauses for a moment and turns to Kanji. She walks right up him leaving only a foot of space away from him.

She asks, "Are you sure you are interested in the Womanly Heaven, or are you trying to get the drop on us? I will have you know that if you try anything during the night, we will know about it and have your friends and yourself dead by morning."

Kanji quickly changes expressions and replies, "No, I am not here to take you over or destroy the village. I am just curious about how this whole village is made by women, how you all live from day to day, and what you act like when any men come through here."

Star smiles joyfully at Kanji and gives him a friendly punch to the shoulder. She turns away from him and begins loading the colored clothes in the first container. Kanji relaxes his guard and stares at Star. After the first container is full of clothes, Star turns about to reach for the washing powder. She reaches pass Kanji's right shoulder. Kanji notices the beautiful skin of Star and holds his breath.

Star says, "Oh, darn it. I nearly forgot about the other clothes over there in the corner. Can you please add those to the container too for me, Kanji?"

After slowly exhaling heavily, Kanji says, "Sure. Give me a moment to get them."

Kanji turns about to see the small basket of clothes in the corner. He walks over to them. Star takes the moment to glance at Kanji. She eyes him from head to toe. Kanji brings the basket over to the container, but he stumps over his own feet, dropping the color clothes on the floor. Kanji quickly begins to apologies for his mistake. Star laughs as she begins to pick up the clothes. Kanji joins on her the floor as they snatch up every piece of cloth. Star throws the clothes into the container.

Kanji says, "Oh no, we can't forget this shirt on the floor here."

Star turns around to see the red shirt on the floor. She says, "I will get it."

As she reaches for the shirt, Kanji replies, "No, I will get it."

After Star places her hand on the shirt, Kanji places his hand on top of hers. Kanji raises his hand up bringing Star up to his eye level. He quickly takes his hand away from Star and slowly blushes.

Kanji says, "I didn't mean to do that. I just wanted to help you than let you do all the work."

Star nervously replies, "It is ok, but…please don't stop."

Kanji turns around to see Star blush more than ever. He calmly takes her hand and holds it softly. Star moves closer to him and feels the warmth of Kanji's hand against her own. Before they could continue, Sho walks in yawning loudly.

He says, "You two have been in here too long. What kind of clothes are you washing? Are you cleaning a horse dress or a cow battle gear?"

Sho rotates his eyes to their hands. He raises an eyebrow at the sight of Kanji and Star.

"We are doing nothing!" they both cried as they quickly turn away from each other.

Star says, "Well, thanks for your help Kanji, but I am now going to go. I will be in my room folding clothes."

Kanji bids her farewell. Sho gives his friend a mean stare.

Sho asks, "What are you trying to do? You must be itching for a fight again, or you really want more trouble for us than we already got?"

Kanji proudly replies, "Do you really think I will bring harm onto us? I am the Esteemed Kanji of Bale. A fighter such as me already has his mind set on what is in front of him. I have no time for turning my thoughts to lust or desire. Star only wanted me to hold her hand for a brief moment."

As the two quietly argue in the wash room, Star stands just at the corner near the exit listening in to their chatter. She giggles under breath and leaves quietly away.

Sho says, "I am going back to rest now, but you be careful. We don't want to have any more trouble from the women around here. Not to mention, we definitely do not want to run back into the Harpy Sisters again."

Kanji says, "I know. I would hate to bump back into those three mammoths again. I will be cool and stay on my guard. You got my word on that of the honor family I come from."

Sho still looks at Kanji with cautious, but he bids him a good night. After Sho leaves the washroom, Kanji sighs heavily knowing that what he did was against the laws of the Womanly Heaven. Yet, he felt more interested in Star.

He thought, "She is so amazing. Her thoughts are unshaken. She feels so fiercely about what she is saying. She is very head-strong. Her body is amazingly beautiful. She could not be heavenly sent, yet she seems very much like Cindy in many ways. Has Heaven sent me a beautiful rose from above?"

Kanji waits awhile in the wash room pondering his thoughts. He leaves out from the washroom and enters the living room. Sho is resting on the couch with his arms crossing chest. Kao calmly yawns with ease and stretches his body. Kanji sighs at the pair and goes to sit at the table. Within moments, Kanji hears the sound of water running and Star humming a tune; Kanji quietly tip-toes to the hallway leading to the other room. The running water stops. Star continues to hum the same tune over and over again. As Kanji continues to creep over to the restroom, Star stops humming and begins to speak out loud.

She says, "Kanji…what a nice name. I wonder if he has ever thought of having someone care for him."

Kanji slips up against the closed door. He gently pushes the door open a little to view Star. As she tests the temperature of the water, Star goes back to humming some more. Kanji looks upon her with great surprise. Star stands up and begins to unveil her beauty. She pushes her hair to the back of her head. She removes her shirt. Kanji is stunned by her amazing body. Although she was a bit muscular, the vast majority of her body is soft and smooth. She turns towards the door with her arms reaching for the ceiling. She gives herself a long stretch leaving Kanji drooling from the other side of the door. He could not form words or describe how beautiful Star looks. Kanji stands away from the door and turns around. He walks back to the living room, stunned and appalled. After Star stops stretching, she looks at the door to notice it is slightly open. She walks over and opens the door all the way. She sees nothing.

Star thought, "Was Kanji looking at me just now? Why did he do that for?"

Star closes the door back and finishes undressing her. She climbs into the tub and baths in the warm water. Kanji sits on one of the many chairs in the living room. He tries his best to maintain his cool, but the image of Star's naked body sends his mind into overload. Unable to control his thoughts, Kanji leaves out of the apartment. As he walks down the stairs, many other women gaze at Kanji to see his unpleasant look. After making it outside, Kanji leans against the wall of the building and looks up at the stars. He tries so hard to block out the image of Star, but nothing worked. All he could think of is how well she spoke of the Womanly Heaven, the laws of the great village, and the pure beauty of her appearance. Suddenly, a shooting star flies across the sky. Kanji takes a knee and puts his hands together.

He says, "I seek your holy advice, Oh Heaven above. Please, show me the right path to be righteous in the eyes of strangers."

Before he could continue, Kanji hears a noise from behind his back. He turns around to see a little girl standing still yet frighten. Kanji approaches the little girl and asks her what is wrong.

The little girl replies, "I am scared of the night and all the bad men in this world."

Kanji smiles and says, "Do not fear the evils of man. Though the men of this generation are brutal, vicious, and full of hatred, each man is not to be measured by how he acts. Rather, measure each man by how he behaves towards those who act unjustly to him."

The little girl smiles at Kanji greatly. The mother of the girl calls her inside. Kanji begs the child to go inside, and she does so waving goodbye to him. Kanji returns back to looking up at the stars. He smiles at his wondrous deed and feels a sense of peace wrap around him. After a few moments, Star breaks the silence by clearing her throat. Kanji is startle by her noise; he looks back behind his back and sees her standing in a night robe.

Star says, "I see you have a positive effect on little girls around here. One little girl went to her mother and told her of the nice man she has made a friend with. If I were you, I would be very careful about how you handle yourself around the little girls here. It can lead you to your demise."

Kanji nervously replies, "I didn't mean to come off as her friend. She just seemed very sad at the time. Her words spoke of this life we live in where men are full of more evil than ever. So, I comfort her with caring words, not false hope."

Star walks over Kanji, smiling at him. She says, "Well, it was not so bad what you did. You can say you made an impact on her view of men. The only problem is you won't change many minds in a few hours or minutes."

Kanji agrees with her and turns his eyes back to the stars. Star leans up against his shoulder and stares at the sky too. As the pair look up into the night, many other women walk by and greet Kanji and Star. Some watch them from the safety of their home by looking out the window. It was rare to see a man and woman stand shoulder to shoulder as the pair look up into the dark sky. Star sighs heavily.

She says, "Kanji? I know we don't know each other that well enough, but can you do me a favor."

Kanji turns his focus back to her and says, "What is your favor?"

Star replies, "Well, this may seem kind of weird with all the laws and rules of the Womanly Heaven, but I know you are not an evil person. In a world of danger, chaos, and pain, there has never been anything more beautiful than seeing a woman embraced by the warmth of a man in his arms. I have never felt the warmth of a man. The last time a man wrapped his arms around me was when I was a little girl. Since then, I do not remember the feeling of what a man's warmth feels like."

Kanji pauses for a brief moment and finally says, "I have been taught the proper ways to hold a woman by some of the wise men from where I live at. If you are asking for such a bold request, then I will be more than willing to grant you this favor."

Without utter a single word, Star moves in front of Kanji and leans up against his body. The slight impact brings random thoughts to his mind. Kanji begins to feel uneasy as the warmth from Star heats up his own body more. He slowly brings his hands around her neck. Star grabs a hold of Kanji's hands and firmly grips them. She relaxes her body against him as Kanji rests his own body against the pole. From within the buildings and surrounding structures, women could not believe their eyes. All eyes fell on Star and Kanji. The pair was hugged up together under the moon light. Never have the women of Womanly Haven seen a more interesting yet beautiful sight to see. As they continued to hold their feature, many women pass by them. Some left hateful, disappointed remarks for them to remember. The majority of women who walk by were happy, excited, or rooting for Star and Kanji. Within the building structures around the area, many women shout and brag of Star's latest improvising ways to show the women of Womanly Haven that not all men are vicious in this day and age. As the two sigh greatly, Star looks back at Kanji.

She says, "Thank you for bringing back the memories of what civilization lost. I have not been held like this in a long time. The feeling seems like a dream."

Kanji looks back at her and says, "Well, I assure you this is not dream. The last time I held a young female like this was before she decided to elbow me in the stomach. Later, we became friends."

Star replies, "But, I am not hitting you or trying to hurt you, Kanji."

As the two look into each other's eyes, many on-lookers from within their homes watch to see if the pair would share a kiss on this lovely night. Some women eagerly placed money on a full twenty second kiss. Before they could enjoy the warm comfort of each other, a loud voice interrupts the moment. Kanji and Star look to their right, and the Harpy Sisters stand across from them, annoyed by what they see.

Vela angrily says, "Well, look at this. Hera thinks of me as a trouble maker for any man who comes here. Yet, Star can bring the danger upon us by allowing such reckless behavior. If only Hera and the council could see you now, how could you look them in the face?"

As the Harpy Sisters faceoff against Star and Kanji, the streets of the Womanly Haven become a site full of rage.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 13: Kanji Ascends**

The night is full of hatred. The women who stay inside their home could see a scene of violence slowly emerging. As Kanji loosens his hold on Star, the pair confronts the Harpy Sisters. Kanji keeps a watchful eye on Vixen and Viper. Star stands boldly in front of Vela as the two exchange words.

Vixen says, "We will keep an eye on this one here. He won't be going anywhere after what he has done."

Viper moves in back of Kanji and says, "I wish he would try to run. It is going to be a short stop with a sudden fall."

As the Kanji watches his front and back, Star and Vela argue back and forward between each other.

Star says, "What gives you the right? Kanji is innocent of his actions. I asked him to do me the favor, and he willing agreed to do so."

Vela scoffs at Star's notion of defense and says, "Oh, and I suppose you will also allow him to negotiate with you in bed? What about his unlawfully manner of treating any other women within our village as he sees fit? You allow him to treat you as a slave like your last master did? I guess your wounds never did heal. You were always the step-and-fetch of the women around here."

The words caught Star off guard. She nearly feels her heart leave her body after being reminded of how her terrible past.

Star coldly responds, "For someone who is quick to bring up my past, you got some nerve. If I remember correctly, the last guy who did you wrong, he made you feel so low that you cried in front of a crowd of people. Not to mention, you fell so low to the earth that the words from the man broke you in half. I may have been a slave to a man, but I am proud of what I have experienced despite my hurt. You are the one who could barely lift yourself up even after all the help you were given. Since that incident, you behave like a man, act like a man, and even think like one around the presence of any man. Even if a man says any words to you, you act more aggressive to a man before you try to treat him with respect. You should be more grateful considering that it was I, the slave of men, who helped you back to life. Now I wish I could have left you in the state you were in than help some weak minded, whore of a woman."

The last words from Star forces Vela into action. She grabs a hold of Star's arm and drags her to the ground. Kanji tries to step in to help her, but Vixen and Viper grab him by his arms. As Kanji tries to break free from his captives, Star struggles to pull her away from Vela. Vela pulls Star up and slaps her back to the ground. The robe on Star begins to tear in various spots. Kanji receives two punches to his stomach and falls to his knees. As he looks on at the damage being done, Star begins to falter from the fight. After another vicious slap to her face, she falls to the ground, weeping softly. Vela walks over to her and yanks her up by her arm. Star's face is bruised up and dirt covers her cheeks as Vela forces her to stand. Kanji pleads to Vela for the release Star.

He shouts, "Let her go! If you want to make someone suffer, then take your hatred of men out on me!"

Vela looks back at Kanji. She swings Star towards Kanji's direction holding her in a tight grip.

She says, "Is that what you want Kanji? You want me to let her go? No, there is something else you really want from her. And I bet you it is not her being free."

Vela rips more of Star's robe off from her top half. Star tries to break free again, but she was too hurt to struggle. Vela crushes her fist into Star's side, forcing her to submit to the pain. Star begins to cry and moan from her wounds. Many onlookers from within the buildings watch in shame and horror as Vela disgraces Star in front of Kanji.

Vela continues, "This is what you want, is it not? Like all men who have come in contact with her beauty, they all in the end lust for her temple body. So, here she is Kanji. Take a good long at her. You care not for what our policies stand for nor do you give a damn about what laws we lay down. You only want what a man can have and carve."

Kanji tries to look away, but Viper forces his head back to the sight. Vixen delivers another punch to his body. The punches to his body further weaken Kanji as he looks on at the hurt Star has to endure. Star looks back at Vela.

She tearfully pleads, "Please, let me go. I won't tell anyone. I just want you to let me go."

Vela taunts at Kanji, "Oh, lover boy. Your woman slave is calling to you for attention. You best look up."

Vela rubs her hand against Star's face and drags it down to her chest. Kanji tries to look away again, but Viper's strong grip keeps his head facing towards Vela and Star. Vela drags her hand against the side of Star's body. She grips hold of Star's breasts. Star begins to cry more and more. Vela proudly laughs and her partners laugh just as loudly. Kanji looks back at Star. She cries out to him softly. The sight of her sad face strikes at the core of Kanji as he tightens his fists. In an instant fit of rage, Kanji breaks free from his captives with a swing of his arms. With a swift kick, he sends Vixen falling back from him. Viper tries to restrain him one more, but Kanji stops her with a powerful rising fist to her chin. Vela could not believe what she sees. Vixen and Viper look back at Kanji to see him standing strong. Kanji raises his head up. His eyes slowly change to bright purple. He grows under his breath and stomps the ground. Kanji loudly shouts with an inhuman roar. Sho and Kao wake up to the sound and immediately rush towards the window to see the commotion. Vixen and Viper back away from Kanji, wondering what is going on. Even a few women come outside to witness the fight going on. Kanji growls and slams his fists to the ground. He slowly begins to grow in size as his shirt tears away slowly. His whole body begins to grow white, fluffy hair out from within. Everyone begins to back further away from him. Vela releases Star leaving her on the ground across from Kanji. Kao and Sho arrive outside. They look on and could not believe what they see. The ears of Kanji grow long and fluffy. The shape of his hands become soft yet strong with the same color hair growing on them. Kanji lifts his head back up and howls loudly once again. The new appearance of Kanji is stunning to all who view him. He has the hair of a rabbit, yet the strength of a strong tiger. The man-animal DNA changed him into a force of pure rage. As he looks towards his enemies, Sho steps forward to try and calm his enraged rival.

Sho says, "Calm down Kanji. I do not know what caused this change of you, but you must gain control of it."

Kanji looks to Sho and says, "I will not allow them to do as they please. They have hurt Star and shall suffer for their crimes. I am Kanji, the Raging Rabbit Warrior!"

Kanji disappears from the eyes of all and reappears in front of Vixen. Stunned by his movement, Kanji kicks Vixen hard in her stomach. The kick from Kanji sends Vixen flying across the air into the wall of the building. Everyone gasps at the sight of what they see. No words could explain or describe what they see. Viper yells and charges at Kanji. She slams her fists against his face, but nothing causes him to fall. Kanji looks back at Viper and retaliates with a hard right hook to her side. She falls back from Kanji. He picks her up and holds her high above his head. Kanji throws Viper into the streets away from the area. Sho and Kao try to stop him, but Kanji jumps away from them and lands in front of Vela. She tries to stand against him, but fear of Kanji's new look frightens her. Vela gives Kanji a barrage of kicks and punches to his body. She punches him in the face one last time. Everyone waits to see if the attacks have any damage. Kanji smashes his fist deep into the stomach of Vela. The punch is so strong she falls to the ground, gasping for air. Kanji grips her neck and lifts her up. The more Vela looks at him, the more fear clouds her mind.

Kanji says, "Now look who is the frighten puppy? You took your hatred and pain out on Star. Now, I am going to give you pain far greater than anything you have ever received."

Vela tries to withhold her tears, but they slowly form at the corners of her eyes. Kanji raises his hand up and claws extend out from his hand. Kao and Sho try to move at him, but Star grabs his arm to stop his attack. Kao and Sho shout for Star to move.

She looks at Kanji and says, "Stop! Please, do not hurt her."

Kanji turns his eyes to see Star's caring eyes. He turns his focus back to Vela and continues to choke her slowly.

Star adds, "I don't want you to be like all the other men in this world. Please, let her live. You are not like the others, are you?"

The tears rolling off her face causes Kanji to calm his rage. He drops Vela to the ground. Star takes him by his hand and guides him back to her home. Vela stands back up barely holding balance. She raises her hand and forms an earth sphere made of rock. Sho sees the sphere ready to be launched. He blitz over to stop Vela, but the sphere leaves her hand and flies straight at Kanji. Star looks back to see the sphere coming at Kanji. She steps in front of him allowing her body to shield him from the attack. The impact alerts Kanji to turn about. He turns to see Star barely holding herself up in front of him. The earth sphere leaves her back bloody and bruised. Kanji lets his anger rise back up, but Star comforts him.

She says, "Do not attack her. Promise me that you will not fight back. I know you are a good man. Please, do not hurt her anymore."

Kanji looks into the soulful eyes of Star. Although ready to break Vela in half, Kanji quietly sighs and calms down. He rips off his shirt and wraps it around her body. Sho and Kao stand next to Kanji to see him slowly change back into his human form. The sight sends chills down the spine of all the women. They all rush away to their homes frightened. The Harpy Sisters drag and walk away, barely standing on their feet. Kanji picks up Star and carries her inside to her home. Kao and Sho follow closely behind him. Upon their return back inside, Kanji carries Star to her room.

He says, "You two will wait to talk to me in the morning. Leave us alone for the night."

Sho replies, "Wait just a minute, you will not just walk away till you tell us what just happened to you. Why did you change into a man-animal?"

Sho tries to press the issue, but Kao stops him from doing so. As Kanji takes Star into her room, he closes the door behind his back. He lays her down on the bed and slowly begins to rub her back. Star looks at him with a smile on her face. Kanji stops and looks into her eyes.

Kanji asks, "Why do you smile and look into my eyes?"

Star weakly replies, "You are the first man in a long time to ever look at me with no want of lust. Any other man would have taken me to bed and embraced the warmth of my body, yet you didn't. You treated me differently than any other man has."

Star raises her hand to his face. She gently touches his cheek and lays still. Kanji tries to leave, but she begs him to stay at her side. Star lifts herself up and hugs Kanji. Although he wants to push her off, Kanji holds Star and lies down with her. Star quickly falls asleep in his arms. Kanji looks at her with a puzzled look on his face.

He thought, "Why am I allowing this? Why the kindness to a man who you barely know? All I did was protect you from those that wish to bring you harm. I could not allow them to hurt you."

Kanji closes his eyes and passes into the dream world. As the night time leaves with the rise of the sun, much commotion comes from outside. They come walking together ready to deliver justice onto the attackers. At the back of the mob, Hera, Athena, and Persela direct the mob accordingly. Sho wakes up to see a mob gathering outside with weapons in hand. Many women have spears and carry crossbows. Sho wakes up Kao. They both look out the window to see the Harpy Sisters leading the mob and surrounding the building. Vela, Vixen, and Viper give orders to each group as the women cover each exit of the building.

Sho turns to Kao, "You get our bags of supply. I will go and wake up Kanji and Star."

As Kao grabs their bags, Sho goes to the door of Star's bedroom and knocks. Kanji wakes up and rushes to the door. He opens it to see Sho with the concerned look on his face.

Sho explains, "The damn Harpy Sisters are back, and they brought with them a mob of women. We may have to fight our way out of this."

Before Kanji could speak, Star interrupts, "There is no way you can beat them all. Let me go down and talk to them. Hera will listen to reason before she hears any of your words or allows you to escape."

Kanji turns to Star, "Let us handle this. We got ourselves into this mess, and we will get out of it the right way. There will be no fighting."

Star and Sho look at Kanji with surprise and confusion. They both try to press him for answers, but he calmly assures them both with a positive attitude. Kao stands in the living room waiting. He hears some of the women coming up to the doorway leading out of Star's room. Kanji calls Kao over to join them and formulates a plan. Outside the building, Hera and the others wait patiently to see what will occur.

Hera says, "I hope you are right about what you told me of these young men. The last thing we need in this life is men and monster men trying to infiltrate our village."

Vela says, "My thoughts are not wrong. The enemy won't escape us."

Suddenly, the top window next to the living room shatters as Sho leaps out first. He lands safely on the ground alerting the attention of every woman outside. Kao comes out next. The three bags of supplies fly out the window also. The women turn their attention towards them as they quickly move against them with spears ready to be thrusts. Lastly, Kanji comes jumping out the window holding Star in his arms. The group turns and rushes for the center of the streets with the women of the Womanly Haven surrounding them on all points. Many women hold their spear heads at Sho, Kanji, and Kao. Other women appear on rooftops with crossbows aiming at their heads. Hera waves her hand high as the ladies hold their fire.

She says, "What are you doing, Star? Please, stand away. We shall deal with these monsters of hell."

Star steps forward and removes her shirt. The women gasp at the sight of Star's body. The damage done to her could be spoken with words. Hera rushes through the crowd of women to get near Star. The women keep their spears and crossbows ready for Kanji and his companions to make a move. Hera stops in front of Star.

Hera sadly says, "How could this have happen to you? Why did you not trust in the laws of our village?"

Star replies, "Do you really believe what you were told? Only one of these men became the monster that you have heard about. Sho and Kao were asleep upstairs in my home. The monster may have been one of the three men, but if you wish to discover where the creature is, look to the ones you call Guardians."

From the surrounding groups of women, Vela steps forward.

She says, "Please, do not believe her words, Hera. She lies only to confuse you with words of how she was saved by one man. She may have been in league with them ever since last night."

Before any more words are exchanged, Kanji steps forward and stands by Star. Hera quickly backs off. A woman from the rooftops fires her arrow bolt from the crossbow. Kanji sees the arrow fly at him and snatches it from mid-air just an inch away from his face. He lets the arrow bolt fall to the ground. The women get ready to strike with their spears; however, Kanji shouts with an inhuman roar which stuns everyone in the area.

He says, "If we were really the monsters that Vela and her associates said we were, why did we wait till this morning to withstand your assault? Why wait at all when half of your glorious village should be smoking rubble from last night? You have been lead to believe the lies of your Harpy Guardian Women. They mislead you into believe that we are here to destroy your home. How much longer will you taste the lies that they feed you?"

The women wait for a command to be given from Vela, but Hera halts the attack. She steps toward Kanji and Star.

Hera says, "What kind of monster are you?"

Kanji moves Star to the side. He turns back to Hera with a serious look on his face. In an instance, Kanji transforms back into his man-animal. Every woman in the area could not believe what an amazing creature Kanji was. Hera's heart beats fast from the amazing change she witness. Kanji looks towards Vela who grabs hold of two crossbows. She pulls the trigger of both crossbows launching to arrow bolts at Kanji. In quick respond, Kanji snatches both arrows from mid-air and snaps them in half. The mobs of women back off and away from the area, nervously holding their weapons. Star steps forward in front of Kanji.

She shouts, "Is this what you call a monster? He is not attacking anyone."

Hera replies, "I don't understand it. Vela told of how vicious he was to you and the others in the area."

Hera looks to Vela with a displeased look. Before she could move away, Kanji moves towards Vela. He stands in front of her, mad and ready to attack. Vela shouts for Vixen and Viper to come forward. The pair stays hidden among the crowd watching and waiting. Vela slowly backs away from Kanji, but he walks towards her unshaken and unafraid. Vela grabs a spear from the ground and tries to run it through Kanji. He easily moves out of reach from it. Kanji snaps the spear in half leaving Vela once again helpless. Vela backs herself into a wall with Kanji standing only a few feet away from her. She begins to breathe harder and fast. With her heart beating faster, the same look on Kanji's face begins to bring out the fear in her eyes. Kanji raises his hand to her, and Vela drops to her knees, sobbing like a little girl. Hera and the mobs of women could not believe what they saw. Kanji extends his hand towards Vela offering to lift her up. She takes his hand and rises up. Kanji changes back into his human form and walks back to Hera.

He says, "I believe she owes you an explanation regarding the events from last night. Not to mention, the fact that Star's wounds show more damage done to her by human hands. My associate and I will leave today. Our journey does not end here."

Kanji walks over to Sho and Kao. Hera questions Star and Vela about the events occurring last night. Sho hands his rival a new shirt to replace his torn one. They each grab their bag of supply and walk towards the direction of the high mountains. Many women open the path to them. As they journey towards the exit of the village, many women kept their crossbows pointing at them. A few women stay hidden inside their buildings watching them from afar. As they left from outside of the city, a voice comes from behind their backs. The trio turns about to see Star come running towards Kanji.

She stops in front of Kanji breathing hard, "You were going to leave without saying goodbye?"

Kanji replies, "I always leave before I tell someone goodbye. I was never one for farewells to those who I lo...um like."

Star walks closer to Kanji. As Sho, Kao, and the women of the Womanly Haven look on at the pair, the unexpected happens. Star embraces Kanji with the warmth of his lips pressing against hers. The women all around could not believe what they see. Kanji and Star wrap their arms about each other and hold for the moment. Star lets go of Kanji and looks into his eyes.

Kanji stutters, "I will be sure to come and visit you when I can."

Star place her finger over his lips and says, "You promise me that? I will wait for you and hold you to that till I see you again."

He nods his head and bids Star farewell. Kanji rejoins with his fellows as they begin walking towards the eastern mountains. Star watches him slowly walk away. Once out of sight, Star turns about and sees Hera standing there. She shows signs of shock and disappointment.

She says, "Leave Star with me. The rest of you may go and tend to the Harpy Ladies."

Hera extends her hand and walks with Star to another area of the village. Star becomes nervous knowing she violated one of the strictest laws of the Womanly Haven. They stop once away from the crowd.

Hera says, "I had a feeling you would do that to him before he left. It is alright. If there is one thing our village needs to remember is how to love the good men who are out there in this world. I know this may come as a surprise to you hearing this from me, but I believe you are wise enough to understand what it means to share and really hold someone in your heart. I use to love and welcome the idea of having a man in my heart. I always wanted to know that he would be there to support me and have me as his own ever since I was about your age. Now, I can pass the secrets on to you about what the Womanly Haven has forgotten about these past years. I would like you to keep this source alive long after I am gone."

Star becomes amazed at what Hera told her. She did not know what the Lady of Faith would show her, but she gladly agrees to learn from Hera. As the duo walk away from the curious crowd, Persela and Athena cast judgment upon every lie they have been told by the Harpy Sisters. Vela, Viper, and Vixen each hold their heads down in shame.

Star asks Hera, "What is going to happen to them?"

Hera replies, "They are just going to be stripped of their powers. I will never again put my trust in them until they have earned it."

Outside and away from the village, Sho and Kao marvel at the change Kanji experienced.

Kanji says, "I don't know why I changed at the moment Star was attacked. I guess I really hate seeing anyone get hurt, even when it is a woman."

Sho laughs proudly, and says, "Well, at least you finally unlocked your man-animal power."

Kao adds, "You are a fluffy rabbit with a bad attitude."

Kanji looks at Sho and Kao. He laughs loudly and proud. Sho and Kao didn't know what else to say to Kanji's new found power or his surprising attitude. As the trio journey towards the mountains, the start of their long travel would prove fun than ever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 14: Cliff Hangers**

In the heat of the day, they travel far into the east. The sweat rolls down their face; the heat warms their skin. The time is still morning, and the sun shines brightly. The trio comes across a group of trees near a pond. The appearance of the water is clean and uncontaminated. The trees provide plenty of shade. One is lacking a refreshing drink; the second is in need of rest. Finally, the third has blurry vision. After traveling for thirty minutes, Sho, Kanji, and Kao sit down in the shades of trees to rest their legs. Kao fills up the empty bottle pouches with water. Kanji stretches his arms and yawns. Sho rests his eyes under the shades.

Kanji says, "This new power is amazing. I never knew just how much power was lurking within me until I transformed in my man-animal. The esteemed Kanji has risen up to a new level of strength and power."

Kao chuckles under his breath at Kanji. Before Kao could finish filling up the last water pouch, Kanji snatches him up by his shirt.

He says, "You doubt my power? You best not laugh in the face of one who surpasses you in strength. A man like me, destine to be King, can easily crush you."

Kao smiles at Kanji. He says, "You are weak."

In a surprise of his own strength, Kao lifts Kanji up by his shirt collar and throws him to the ground. Kao quickly follows up with his attack, but Kanji rolls to the side before being crushed into the soil. The two face off against each other. Kanji assaults Kao with a barrage of fists and kicks. Although Kao manages to keep himself well protected against all of Kanji's attacks, he begins to show signs of falter. Kanji slams his fist against the face of Kao causing him to slide backwards. Kanji smiles at his success; however, Kao laughs loudly.

Kanji says, "What the hell is supposed to be funny? I guess you need another hand of knuckles pushing in your teeth."

Kao gives Kanji a sharp look. He replies, "You strong as a human, but weaker than I."

Kao howls into the air. He slams the palms of his hands to the ground. Kanji becomes startled by this reaction. Kao slowly changes into his man animal form. The long, light blue hair grows out from Kao's body. The back of his arms, legs, and hair were now covered with light blue hair; the nails become razor, sharp claws. Kao rips his shirt off and reveals his light blue eyes. Once again, he was ready to bear down his power as the man animal within him hungers for battle.

Kanji protests, "That's no fair! I am fighting you without having to change into my man animal! Fight me fairly!"

Kao smiles at Kanji. With his speed enhanced, Kao rams his fist into the gut of Kanji. The punch is so strong it forces him to fall down to his knees. Kanji grabs his stomach in pain. Kao delivers a swift kick to the face of Kanji. Sho opens his eyes to the commotion. The sight of Kao as a man animal alerts Sho's instincts. Before he stands, a small pain rushes through his head. Sho shuts his eyes and rubs his forehead. After he opens his eyes back to the battle of Kao and Kanji, Sho feels drawn to the combat. As he looks on to see Kanji get thrashed around the desert by Kao, Sho's desire boils within him. The need to test his strength and push himself becomes too great for him to resist. Sho slowly groans from his aching headache. Kao and Kanji stop their conflict to see Sho straining himself. Sho starts slamming his fists into the ground. Kanji steps away from the area. In the scorching desert, Sho howls with an inhuman roar. He instantly jumps to his feet, and he feels his body straining itself. Instantly, the same long, black hair extends out from his head and backside. Kao turns to face Sho. Kanji looks on nervously, waiting to see who would strike first; however, Sho relaxes his aggressive stance.

"I understand. My man-animal thrives from combat and fighting. The desire to test myself against any opponent brings out the beast in me. I can feel the man-animal speaking to me from within," Sho says. He continues, "Kao, you are hard to figure out. I don't know what causes you to change, but I believe it is from the desire to fight also. You, like me, want to test yourself. There seems to be more to you; however, I can't figure out what drives you to change."

Kao grins at Sho and relaxes his guard. Kanji comes over to the duo with a confused look.

Kanji says, "Well, if you two change from the will or want to fight, what does that say about me? I need to learn how to change also if I am going to be of some help to you."

As Kao waits patiently, Sho surprises his rival. Using his quickness, Sho rams his fist into Kanji's forehead. The blow to his head forces Kanji to kneel down. As he looks up at Sho, the intense pain slowly sets in.

Sho says, "Not bad, Kanji. You can still take punishment; however, it is a shame that you don't possess the same desire to fight as we do."

The laughter of Sho irritates Kanji. Even Kao laughs at how easily Kanji nearly falls over. Kanji grinds his teeth in rage. Suddenly, Kanji rises up high to the sky bashing this right fist under the chin of Sho. The impact from Kanji's fist is so strong it throws Sho into the air. Sho crashes hard onto the ground. Kao could not believe what he saw. As Sho regains his focus, Kanji stands before his fallen rival, enraged. Sho looks into his eyes and sees a monster slowly breaking free.

Kanji screams, "I will show you dogs why fighting has always been my calling."

Just like before, Kanji transcends into his man-animal form. The bright, fluffy white hair springs forth from his backside. Sho smiles eagerly at his rival. Kao calmly walks back towards the duo. In the heat of the morning sun, the trio stands ready against each other in their man-animal forms. Sho was the raging hedgehog cheetah man animal; Kanji was a tiger rabbit man animal, and Kao was a wolf man animal with lighting fast moves. As Sho, Kanji, and Kao look at each other, they all stand silently waiting to see who would move first. Sho relaxes his guard and bows his head. Kao and Kanji look at him. He slowly reverts back to his human form. Sho raises his head back up with his eyes still a different color.

He says, "Is this it? Is this what we will use to destroy our enemies? We are using nothing but raw hate to annihilate our foes. No, it cannot be this way. Otherwise, we will become the very thing we have sought to destroy." Sho eyes return back to normal.

He adds, "My man-animal power is living off of the rage that is within my heart. It already knows how I deeply feel about my life and is now focused on using rage to be its calling. Kao's man-animal strength thrives off of some rage, but it is the thrill of battle that gives it the fuel to allow him to change. You, Kanji, are the best of all three of us. You have not let your man-animal become intoxicated by hate, rage, battle, or even evil thoughts. I despise you, my friend. For all your years of wanting to defeat me in battle, you have not let the beast within you take over. Whatever be your source, it is the key to not only saving us from being monsters, but to saving our family and friends from monsters like Burr and Taboo."

Kao lowers his head in sadness; however, Kanji could not believe his ears. He never heard a more truthful statement made from Sho since their younger days. Kanji lowers his head for a moment. Instantly, he raises his head back up and smiles proudly.

He says, "So, my eternal rival and second as Bale's strongest fighter is admitting to the fact that he is full of rage. Sho is admitting that he is a dog of fighters, man of power, and human of no compassion? I am speechless from what I am hearing."

As Kao watches Kanji dances around in the heat, Sho could do nothing but smile at his rival. Sho walks back towards the tree where the supply bags are. He picks them up and begins hauling all three of them on his shoulders. Kanji and Kao see Sho continue walking towards the mountains and quickly catch up to him. Kao walks up from Sho's left side and Kanji is on the right side. They each offer their hands to Sho, and he smiles at them. He offers Kao his bag and gives Kanji his bag. They all march proudly in the heat as the sun slowly rises over their heads. After an hour of walking, they arrive at the mountain side of their destination. They look up and see a mountain of death, of strength, and of fear. Sho looks at the mountain well and sees various spots to climb at. Kao sniffs around the area only to smell rotting corpses from somewhere. Kanji scratches his head in silence and shrugs his shoulders.

Kanji says, "Well, this will take us a long time to get around it. We may as well start looking for an uphill path that can take us around this."

Sho uses the rope on his supply bag as a shoulder strap. He places the rope strap around his right shoulder and walks towards the mountain. Kao does the same with his own bag and places it around left shoulder.

Kanji says, "What are you two doing? You both are not serious about climbing all the way up that damn mountain?"

Sho replies, "You can walk around this mountain side if you want to, but I love me a challenge. I will be taking the short cut."

Kao growls at Kanji for showing such laziness. Kanji looks up at the mountain to see the various possible places for them to climb.

He says, "There are not many places for you both to latch your hands at. It is better for us to just look for a way around this. I am certain we can find a much safer path than this."

Sho and Kao step to the mountain side. They growl under their breath and slowly let their razor, sharp claws extend from their hands. They each slam their claws into the mountain side and slowly begin climbing up the mountain. Kanji looks on as he sees them use their man-animal paws to assist them. Within three to five minutes, they climbed up to the first level of the mountainside. Kao and Sho look back to still see Kanji with a stunned look on his face.

Sho picks up a rock and screams, "Come on up here with us, you jerk! This is what we need to help us get stronger!"

Kanji comes back to reality and shouts back, "You two can die if you want, but I am looking for another way. Have a good trip."

Kanji picks up his back and throws it over his shoulder. He walks to the right. Kao tries to call to him, but Sho stops him from doing so. With the rock in his hand, Sho throws the piece of earth at Kanji. Before the rock can smash against his head, Kanji turns around and catches the small stone. He smiles back at Sho and Kao. Kanji throws the rock back up at his friends and continues to walk to the right. Sho scoffs at his rival; however, Kao makes an impressive stunt. Kao picks up a much larger rock and throws it at Kanji; in fact, he even shoots a small gust of wind behind the rock. The large rock shoots towards Kanji and smacks him in the back of his head. The rock breaks against the back of Kanji's head. Kanji stands perfectly still with Kao and Sho looking on at him with wonder. They both look to each other and turn their focus back to Kanji. After turning about to face his friends, Kanji lifts his eyes to them. He ties his supply bag to his right shoulder. Kanji tightens his fists. Quickly running towards the mountain, Kanji uses his amazing man-animal power to jump from the bottom of the mountain side up to the top where Kao and Sho stand. Upon his arrival at the top, Kanji roars at the pair.

He shouts, "You two violent fools strike me with a rock?! I shall strike you down with my bare hands!"

Kao and Sho burst out laughing at their friend; in fact, they fall on the cliff side laughing hard and wild at Kanji.

Sho replies while clearing his eyes of joyfully tears, "Well, looks like you won't be taking the long way around. Now, if you are done shouting, we got a God forsaken mountain side to climb up."

Sho turns to face the mountain. He extends his claws once again and slowly makes his way up. Kao follows closely behind to the left of Sho. Kanji throws aside his personal anger and joins them, climbing up the mountain. The razor claws of Sho, Kanji, and Kao penetrate the stone, mountain side. The sun continues to burn their arms and legs from the rising temperatures. They climb higher and higher, searching for any possible openings in the mountain to grip. A few times they nearly slip and lose their hold on the mountain. The day is still young, and the trio sees just above their head a checkpoint. Once they reach the edge of the cliff, they find a small outpost residing on top. The outpost shows signs of usage from many years back. Sho and Kao search the outside of the area. Kanji walks inside to find a small table with chairs around it. They all pile inside the small outpost and begin to feast on the food they had. Sho drinks heavily from his water pouch; in fact, Kanji and Kao also do the same with their own water pouches. As they all drink and eat the dry, sweeten fruit, they engage one another in conversation of what lies ahead.

Kanji says, "So, what do you think we will find in the next town? More gangs to fight? Another mad man who wants to prove he is the best? Or maybe we will find more trouble than what we already got on our hands?"

Sho replies, "Anything we come across, we will meet with the challenge head on without any fear."

Kao adds, "They all deserve to die."

Sho and Kanji look at Kao for a moment. They go back to talking to each other.

Sho says, "So, this village we are heading for turns out to be a place for knowledge of being a better fighter or even learning old tricks and techniques to relive again. I wonder if anyone there can even enhance our fighting style."

Kanji protests, "We may be searching for a better way to use this man-animal infection to defeat our enemies, but we must not reveal our true strengthen. I doubt the locals there will want to be greeted by a group of monsters."

As they all finish up their food, they begin to bag up their last bit of water and supply for the long journey. After the trio leave out of the outpost, Kao stops and waits. Sho and Kanji look back to see the nervous look of Kao reveal itself. Sho walks over to him and looks into his fearful eyes. Kao looks back at him.

He says, "It is alright Kao. It is understandable that you are scared, but we are in this together. I know you don't say too much now, but once you get to know us, you can tell us more about who you are. Now let's get a move on. We got still a long mountain to climb."

Kao eyes change suddenly from fear to hate. He sharply says, "It is not fear that holds me back. It is the quiet air around me that brings pause to my movement. What lies over this mountain top of death is a place where not many have come. My tribe use to know about it and now most of them are dead. I am the only wolf left, and now I am a youthful wolf full of hate. I will still see to their death. They all deserve to die."

Kao walks by Sho and ties his supply bag around his shoulder. He begins climbing up the mountain leaving his comrades behind.

Kanji joins Sho and says, "What do you think he meant by all that?"

Sho shrugs his shoulders. They both tie their supply bag to their shoulder and begin to climb up behind Kao. As the sun brings more heat to them, the climbing of the mountain seems to go on forever. A few rest spots are made wherever they could sit at, but they only took a five minute break. The more the trio climbs, the high up it seem the mountain became. During their ascension of the mountain, Kanji breaks the silence with his voice.

He says, "Phew, I don't know about you two, but when we get to the top, I am going to sleep till the next sunrise."

Sho scoffs at Kanji and says, "You can sleep if you feel like it, but I will keep on going until I reach the village I am looking for. Only a fool will want to take a long sleep after only warming up his body."

Kanji quickly replies, "And only a fool will want to push himself far till his body is too worn out to defend himself. It is no wonder you still can't comprehend the simple ways of keeping your fit."

Sho shouts back, "It is also funny how you fail in comparison to my might. I easily overcame you in the early times of our fight we had when we were just students under Master Tai. He always did say you often were a wealthy slacker, but what you made up for in laziness came from your will to be stronger."

As Kanji and Sho wage back and forth between each other, Kao focuses his sights up the mountain. He sees a ledge not too far away from them. Kao shouts loudly in the air, alerting Sho and Kanji to look at him. Kao points up the mountain.

He roars loudly, "I see the top! We are almost there!"

The trio shouts with excitement. Kanji begins to lose his grip on the rocks. Quickly climbing up some more, Kanji regains control of his hold. As they continue to the top, Kao grabs a hold of an opening within the mountain. As he pulls himself up, he feels the rock give away from the mountain. The small stone falls from the mountain and bumps Kao's leg. The young boy loses his grip and could only hang on by one arm. Kanji and Sho look back to see him struggling to hold on. Sho shouts for him to hold on as he moves to him; however, Kanji shouts for Sho to stop.

He says, "Sho, you can't move back down the mountain without risk of falling yourself. Do not be foolish."

Sho looks down at Kao. Kao looks up to see Sho stressful of the situation. As he looks below him, Kao was certain that this would be the end of him. Looking back to his comrades, Kao lets go of the ledge and falls from their sight. Kanji and Sho cry tearfully to see their friend go, but Kao didn't cry back to his fellows. Turning his body to the ground, Kao sees the ground coming soon. He changes into his man-animal form and readies himself. Kao widens his mouth and howls loudly at the surface. He lands hard on the ground below him. Sho and Kanji hold a moment of silence for the passing of their friend. Kanji sheds tears for the death of his friend; Sho weeps for a fallen warrior so young. Below the climbing duo, Kao lifts his head up. He roars loudly once again alerting his friends above. In a rushing display of agility, Kao leaps up the mountain side. Kao grabs a hold of the first ledge. He pulls himself up quickly and leaps to the next ledge on the mountain. Sho and Kanji look down to see their ally rise up the mountain quickly. Within moments, Kao reaches the top and roars loudly into the air.

He shouts at his allies, "I beat you slow fools!"

Kanji shouts backs, "Shout all you like Kao. I shall advance up the mountain and claim that title."

Sho growls under his breath. He slowly smiles and looks to Kanji. Kanji becomes puzzled by the look of Sho. Instantly, Sho presses off from the wall and free falls to the ground. Kanji calls to his rival; however, Sho turns to the ground below. In an amazing display of reckless care, Sho places his hands together and quickly gathers heat and fire in the center of his palms. After creating the Mega Magma Sphere, Sho fires the ball of fire into the ground under his body. The force from the flaming sphere rockets him up the mountain Sho flies pass Kanji as he holds on dearly for life. Kao looks on to see his friend shoot up pass him. Sho lets his hands go as he curves towards the top of the mountain edge. He descends back down after rising ten feet over the head of Kao. Sho lands on the side of his friend, and they both look back down to see Kanji shaking from fright.

Sho shouts, "Ha, I bet you can do that with your fancy Sonic Gun! Hurry up and get up here!"

Kanji recovers from his fright. He says, "What makes you think I will make it up there shortly? You both got up there by clever tricks."

Kao walks toward a small outpost on top of the mountain. He sits in the shade and drinks his water pouch. Sho looks back down to his rival Kanji. He grips harder into the mountain rock afraid to move up. Sho takes a moment to think what would bring him up the mountain. Suddenly, a thought strikes in Sho's mind. As he nears the edge, he shouts down to Kanji.

He says, "There is only one way for you to get up the mountain. To be honest, I don't want to wait till you are done being scared."

Kanji looks up and shouts, "What makes you think you can help me up the mountain quicker? Unless you are going to carry me up the mountain side, that is the only way we can speed this up."

Sho smirks at hiss comrade and says, "That's the plan."

After loosening his supply bag from his shoulder, Sho places the bag on the ground. Instantly, Sho leaps off the edge and falls down the mountain side. Kanji sees his falling rival coming towards him. Sho grabs Kanji's arm and pulls him down with them. As the duo falls towards the earth, Sho quickly instructs Kanji.

He says, "Aim your hands toward the ground. Before we hit the ground, we will blast ourselves back up the mountain. Are you ready?"

Kanji grabs Sho's shirt in mid free fall and shouts, "My Sonic Gun is not strong enough to carry me up the mountain! How many times must I tell you?"

Sho gathers heat into the center of his palms again. The Mega Magma blast is reborn.

He turns to Kanji, "What are you waiting for? This is my last shot, and I will need your help."

Kanji points his right fingers to the ground, but quickly latches onto Sho. He begins screaming and begging. Sho launches the Mega Magma blast at the ground again and stops their falling. They rise up beside the mountain, but Sho begins to lose his hold on the magma blast. Seeing his rival suffer, Kanji points his right two fingers towards the ground. As the duo slowly begins to descend back to the earth, Kanji's finger tips glow brightly. With burst of bright light, Kanji fires the Sonic Gun. The light blue rings fuse together with the magma blast and pushes Sho and Kanji fast into the sky. They quickly fly up pass the top of the mountain. Sho lets go of the magma blast and Kanji stops firing the Sonic Gun. The duo lands hard on the edge of the mountain side. Although the impact did leave them stumbling towards the outpost on top of the mountain, Kao was pleased to see them alive and well.

Kao says, "You took too long, but I am glad you made it."

Kanji grabs hold of Kao by his shirt, and shouts, "Are you that mad? We could have died and you do nothing? How dare you look me in the face?"

As Kanji raises his hand to strike Kao, Sho steps in between them and separates the pair.

He says, "It doesn't matter now, we made it up the mountain and it is still day time. Now, before we keep moving on, I am eating heavy."

Sho goes inside the outpost and pulls out a can of meat. Kao and Kanji follow him inside and pull out some food of their choosing. As the trio eat and drink, they feel a sense of relief roll off their back.

Sho says, "I don't know about you two, but I can't wait to get to this city of wonder. I heard so many tales about it that many fighters from around the world are trying to get there every day for the past two years. It must be everything a fighter dreams of. The idea of being stronger and having more techniques to use against your foes just gives me the urge to be a part of it. There is no end to the possibilities we could have. The first thing I am going to do when we get there is look for the masters. What about you Kanji? Thinking of wine and dine with the ladies while I surpass you? Will you finally be as strong as me?"

Before Kanji responds, Kao says, "I shall match you for power and speed. You are a great warrior, but even great ones, like yourself, can easily fall over. Long before I met you, my prey and enemies would falter before my might, but the day you saved me from dying changed my view. I am faster than you at running, but I am not strong enough to fight you now. You have unlocked your man-animal power. It has enhanced your power and changed you. I can only hope in time I will be strong enough to match your power."

Sho laughs proudly of Kao and grips his fist. They lock hands together in the show of support, honoring each other as fighters of the battle ground.

Kanji claps his hands on the together and says, "What a wonderful couple you two make; however, I will always be the more knowledgeable one in the grounds of fighting than you two. I study not only my enemy, but I memorize his attack patterns. To truly be a great fighter, you must be able to see through your enemy and expose his weakness. By the time we reach our destination, I will have gained more from the masters and from the others than you two could ever hope to gain from even watching."

Kao and Sho look back at each other. They burst out laughing at Kanji. As always, Kanji ignores the pair and finishes up his lunch and takes one more sip of water. Sho cleans up mess and Kao reseals up his food. With trio done cleaning up their meal, they exit out of the outpost and come to a majestic view. High above from the edge of the mountain and just past the outpost, they all look down hill to see a field of green trees. The grassy terrain beneath the trees hugged the roots; furthermore, various trees bear fruit from above on many branches. Sho, Kanji, and Kao marvel at the site they see. They had not seen so many trees in their entire life. As the all rush down the hill, the rocks slide down the side. Their mouth drools with delight as every step they take brings them closer to the tasty fruit. Upon their arrival of the grass and trees, Kao slowly changes into his man-animal form and begin slashing at one of the trees. Sho easily jump on one of the tree arms and snatches off five peaches. Before gives a swift kick to one of the trees and applies fall from top. Before Sho and Kanji continue, they look to see Kao still cutting at a tree. With one more slash, the tree falls over and Kao joyfully claps his hands together. As he transforms back into his human form, Kao gathers up the fruit from the branches. He turns about to see the disappointed look on Sho's face and the enraged look from Kanji.

Sho says, "Kao, every time you cut down a tree, you are not feeding anyone and you are destroying life than helping. Next time, just jump up at the tree and take the fruit that is ready. Some of those fruit are still not ready. By cutting this tree down, you just made it where it will never grow back unless the fruit can be back into the soil to grow back what you have destroyed."

Sho walks over to the tree and collects the remaining fruit from the branches. Kanji says, "Because you are young and full of rage, you will destroy many things. This lesson is well learned, and I pray you do not do this anymore to any tree. For now, we will take what we can and burn the rest so that the ashes can return to the soil."

Kao bows his in shame. He stuffs what fruit he has into his supply bag. The trio moves the fallen tree to an open spot near the hill. Sho shots a small magma shot at the tree and sets it on fire. Kanji blasts the ground around the tree to keep the fire in check. As the trio looks at the tree burn, they adjust their clothes and move into the forest. As they pass through the area, they look around to see the wonderful sights the forest offers. From large towering trees to the very bush at their legs, never would they have thought a glorious forest existed. As night time slowly came on, the trio decided to make camp inside a large tree with a hollow opening. As they step inside the tree, the found a small settlement within where a fire could be made and various spots to sit at.

Kanji says, "Looks like this place was used a lot to make a home out of."

Sho replies, "It will do for now. It is already dark and I make a small fire here to keep warm."

Kao collects small sticks and old branches from outside within the area. He brings them back and Sho uses a small amount from fire. The camp fire lights up in the inside of the hollowed tree and they each take a moment to rest. Sho changes out of his clothes and pulls out his last available clothes to wear. They all talk all night till the fire dies off. With so much excitement for tomorrow, Sho, Kanji, and Kao eagerly wait patiently for the morning sun as they sleep through the night. With their journey coming to an end, their lives would be forever changed once they reach the city of promise, strength, and hope.


End file.
